Love is Greater than Figthing
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Read and Review please.Some things may be unsuttable for kids under 13.


Love is greater than fighting  
Prologue  
It has now been 4 year since it all began. Since the gundam pilots had stopped fighting. Duo was now married to Hilde,Heero and Relena were engaged,and Trowa and Duo were the fathers of two beautiful girls:Midii and Violet. Midii and Violet were about 2 years apart. Violet was 7 and Midii was 5. There had not been a war going on in 7 years. But something was starting to happen that no one knew about. It was another war.  
Chapter 1 "Dad,how come you won't let me pilot the Leo suit?!"protested Violet who wanted to pilot mobile suits more than anything.  
He shook his head and smiled. "Oh Violet. You're too young. Maybe in a few years I'll let you pilot a mobile suit. But not right now. Now please go back upstairs and finish your homework."  
"Fine,"and she stomped upstairs.  
"I guess that wasn't going well,"said Duo as he walked in the room.  
"I just don't get it. The only thing she ever wants to do is pilot a mobile suit."  
"Well,maybe she gets it from you Quatre. It's in her blood."  
"I should've never let her seen Sandrock."  
"You couldn't help it Quatre. Hey,where's Trowa?"  
"Working on Heavyarms and Midii's upstairs reading."  
"Well,at least you've got someone who doesn't want to pilot MS all the time."  
"I just hope that one day Violet will figure out that piloting a mobile suit isn't fun. It's almost like getting yourself killed in a meaningless battle."  
"I'm done!"it was Trowa.  
"Thank god. I was starting to worry."  
"About what?"  
"Nevermind. Midii wanted you to go see her."  
He smiled. "That's fine. I heard Violet throwing another tantrum. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. Everything's fine."  
"Alright then. I'll see you two later,"and he left the room.  
Duo looked over at Quatre who was just staring at the floor with a straight face and not smiling. "Hey,c'mon Quatre. It can't be that bad."  
"Oh,it's not bad Duo. It's having to raise a girl that wants to fight so much you can't get anything else in her head,"he said with exhaust.  
"I bet Trowa has to go through the same things with Midii sometimes."  
"No,and that's what brothers me."  
He smiled. "Well,the girls are different. At least they didn't have to live and savage for food like most of us did. Oh,I got some news for you."  
"What?"  
"Heero and Relena are getting married soon."  
"Yeah,I know that."  
"Well,their wedding is going to be in about 4 months. Have you got a suit yet?"  
"Yeah. Trowa and I got one about 3 weeks ago."  
"That's good. I'm still trying to find one."  
"The funny thing was that the dresses we found for the girls almost look exactly alike,except that one is blue and the other is green."  
He laughed. "Well,it's going to be swell then."  
"I bet. It'll getting piloting MSs off Violet's mind for a while. At least I hope so!"  
"Yeah,me too. But don't worry about it. There isn't going to be another war and she won't have to think about fighting."  
"She's to young to fight anyways. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."  
"I know,I know. Just don't worry about it for a while everything'll be fine."  
He smiled. "Thanks Duo."  
"No problem. Well,I'd better go and get home before Hilde calls me up and yells at me. I don't want to be late for dinner anyways. C-ya Quatre," and he left.  
Everything is just so different,he thought. Duo and Hilde are married, Heero and Miss Relena are going to get married soon,and Trowa and I have daughters and we both have to raise. The only thing that doesn't seem different anymore is that I'm still the head of the L4 colonies. I just hope we don't have another war...  
"Hey Quatre. Did Duo leave yet?"Trowa asked as he came downstairs.  
"Yeah. He just left."  
"Good. I want to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Midii. She's sick."  
"Oh god. It's not bad is it?"  
"No. Just a little fever."  
"That's good."  
"The bad news is that she probably won't be able to go to school for about 3 days."  
"Oh. Don't worry. I'll tell Violet to get her work--."  
"DAD!"it was Violet.  
"Oh god. Coming!"and he ran upstairs. "What is it Violet?"he asked as he got to her.  
"Midii threw up!"  
"Oh god. I'll go get Trowa."  
"No need. I'll do that,"and she ran downstairs.  
He shook his head and smiled. It's only when somebody's sick she gets up and helps,he thought. But if she's doing this just to get my approval to pilot a MS,she's got another thing coming.  
Midii wasn't only sick with a fever,she had the stomach flu. Trowa, Quatre,and Violet had to go back and forth between work and helping Midii for about 2 weeks. They were all happy when she finally got better.  
"And I thought she was never going to get better,"said Trowa as he and Quatre watched as Violet and Midii walked to school.  
"This might sound crazy,but I'm kinda glad that Midii got sick."  
"Why?!"  
"Because then Violet would get the piloting MSs off her mind for a while."  
"I doubt that's going to last very long."  
"HELLO!"it was Duo calling from the living room.  
Quatre looked at Trowa. "I'll get it!"and went to the living room.  
"Sorry for the yelling. I hope I didn't wake anybody up."  
"It's alright Duo. Everyone's up. Violet and Midii just left for school."  
"That's good. So little Midii's doing ok."  
"Yep."  
"That's great. Hey,ummm...Quatre,I hate to break it to you...but..."he paused. He knew that Quatre wasn't going to be happy once he broke the news to him,but he didn't have a choice.  
"What Duo?"  
"THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER WAR!"he buried his hands in his face.  
"Oh my god. Are you sure Duo?"  
"Definitely. I found out this morning."  
"But who is it?"asked Trowa. "I dunno! I just found out that these people have re-named themselves OZ and they plan to attack us. Quatre,I hate to tell you this, but you're gonna have to fight." "I know that Duo. But I'm just wondering--,"said Quatre. "About the girls. I know. And we'll have a meeting to figure out something. I've already explained that with Heero and Wufei and they said that it shouldn't be a problem." "Good. When's the meeting?" "Tomorrow morning at 10:30." "Good. The girl's will already be at school by then." "We need to meet at Base 34. You know where that is right?" "Yes. That isn't very far. Is anyone else coming?" "Zechs and Noin might,but I'm not sure. We'll have to see." "Alright." "And Quatre?" "Yes?" "Don't break the news to the girls yet. I...huh..I think we should at least wait a day or 2. I don't want them to think that they'll have to live on a base their whole lives." He smiled. "I understand what you're getting at Duo,but I think they're going to be ok. If she isn't busy,I'll try to see if Relena could come and watch over them. I know how much she hates wars so I thought she would like to do that." "And I think that's a wonderful idea. You can bring that up in the meeting tomorrow. I need to go before Hilde gets home from work." "That's fine. Do what you want ." He smiled. "I'm sorry Quatre." "No,it's alright Duo!" "Alright then. C-ya Quatre,"and the screen clicked off. "Well,that went well,"said Trowa. "Trowa,why does there have to be another war?" "I have no idea Quatre. And I don't know who wants to start one. But the person who's doing it is really stupid. Don't worry. We won't let them hurt the girls." "I just hope it isn't any of Midii's relatives." He frowned. "Hey,you do have a point there. But I doubt that's going to happen." "Will you ever tell her?" "About what?" "What you actually found Midii and that you aren't her real father?" "I don't know Quatre. I hope that never happens. And I hope you never have to tell that to Violet." He smiled sheepishely. "I know,I know. But we killed her father,so I doubt I'll have to tell her." "Oh,I wouldn't say that Quatre. She might bring up the subject sometime. You never know." "Well,I hope not. I don't even know what I'd tell her:Oh,I'm sorry, your father is dead because he tried to kill me so he could have you?" "That sounds fine." He sat down in exhaust. "I just don't know what to do Trowa. What if I tell her,and she walks out on me?" "Quatre,just remember this:You have custody of her because the mother never claimed her." "Yeah,I know. Thanks for staying on my side Trowa." "Why wouldn't I be Quatre?" He smiled. "Yeah. You do have a point." "Good,"he looked at his watch. "Dang. It's already 12:00. Midii should be getting home." "You mean that 2 hours already flew by? Man,that was fast." "Well,I guess that's what happens when you talk to Duo and about the girls." Quatre looked out the window. Midii's bus had stopped and she was getting off. But not just Midii,but so was Violet. Quatre and Trowa were kinda surprised.  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you that today was a ½ day of school dad," Violet said to Quatre.  
Quatre couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "It's alright Little One. Actually,it was my fault not to look at your schedule."  
"Thanks dad. But can I--?"  
"If you are even thinking of wanting to pilot a mobile suit,no. I won't allow it until you're older. Violet,how many times must we go over this?"  
"It's like you can read my mind dad."  
"No Violet,I can't. But it's almost like I've counted how many times you've asked me that,and you know the answer."  
"Until when can I pilot a mobile suit dad? I know everything there is to know--,"she suddenly put her hand over her mouth.  
"Violet,please do not tell me you've gotten into my manual on how to pilot a mobile suit."  
"Yes dad. I did."  
"When?"  
"Last night before I went to bed."  
"And that's why I found you in my room asleep. But then where was the manual?"  
"I put it back before you and Trowa came up to bed and then I feel asleep."  
He shook his head. "You're a sneaky little one Violet,but you know that you didn't follow the rules. Do you remember anything out of that manual?"  
"Just a little bit."  
"Good. But then this pushes back your chances of piloting a mobile suit."  
"I guess I understand that what I was doing was wrong. But then again,maybe I was doing the right thing too!"  
"By doing what? Asking to take one of my most valuble books without asking? Violet,what if you had memorized or even taken the manual and tried to pilot my gundam?"  
Violet didn't speak and yet,she didn't cry either. She knew that this was going to be another one of Quatre's lectures.  
"Violet,I don't want to lose you. You,Midii,and Trowa are the only things I really have right now. I would probably kill myself if you died."  
"You would?"  
"Yes Violet. And Trowa already knows that because he's almost died saving mine and Heero's life. But I love you and I care about you."  
"Trowa almost died saving your life?!"  
"Yes. And it's the most horrible day in my life because I almost killed him."  
"Can you please tell me about it?"  
"Yes,only if you learn something from it."  
"I will."  
"Alright. Well,after my father and sister died,I went crazy. And I mean crazy. I got the blue print to make the Zero system and I made a gundam called the Wing Zero(my gundam had been destroyed earlier on.). I wanted to kill people."  
"Why did you want to kill people?"  
"To show them show them how much I hated them and to make them suffer the same pain I did,or so the saying goes. But there was something I didn't know. Lady Une,who was like this in the past,not now,was trying to kill us gundam pilots. Trowa went in as an OZ person. Do you know what OZ was?"  
"No. Tell me."  
"OZ was the people who hated us back then. They wanted to kill us and that's the whole reason the war started. Alright,as I was saying...oh yes. Trowa went in as a person from OZ. Heero,Duo,and Wufei had all be captured and taken captive at the Lunar Base,which is on the moon. The doctors,or rather called as our instructors,where making 2 new suits called the Mercurius and the Vayete. Heero was the pilot of the Mercurius and Trowa was the pilot of the Vayete. They were sent out to track me down and stop me,"he paused for a second. He didn't know if he should tell the rest to Violet.  
"Please,go on."  
"Alright. Well,by then I was really crazy. The Zero system hadn't really taken any effect on me because I wasn't really interested in it I guess. I was already going nuts by them. I had already destroyed a colony and was planned to kill my fellow gundam pilots. Before I knew it,I was fighting my two fellow gundam pilots. But before I was about to kill Heero, Trowa got in front of the fire...and for some reason...he just wouldn't get out. But he did it trying to save my life and stop me from killing my friends. But soon,Heero and I were in another fight. But he was so weak that he just fell and landed on the floor. After that,I had to help him get better. And that's what I did. But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"Trowa's alive and well. The first time I'd seen him in about 3 months, he was different. He lost his memory after the Vayete blew up. I don't know what happened after that. But he didn't die and that's all the matters. And I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I don't want you to pilot a mobile suit until you're older."  
Violet ran over and hugged him and started to cry.  
"Whatever is wrong Little One?"  
"And all this time,I thought you were doing it just because I thought you were to strict. But the whole story was the reason why you didn't want me to pilot a mobile suit?"  
"Yes Violet. It certainly is."  
"I'm sorry. I just wish I had known before so I wouldn't've been asking you about 500 million times and gotten into your manual."  
He smiled. "So I guess you did learn something from all this. Good. Well,I'll let you go now."  
"Ummmm...dad?"  
"Yes Little One?"  
"Do I have a mother?"  
Oh god,he thought. I can't believe she asked this. What am I supposed to say?!  
"Dad?"  
"Hmm? Oh,I'm sorry."  
"If you don't want to talk about it,that's fine. I'll go downstairs,"and she left the room.  
"Quatre?"said Trowa as walked in the room as Violet left. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm going to have to tell her what happened Trowa."  
"Oh no. What did she say?"  
"She wanted to know if she had a mother."  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing. I...I couldn't Trowa! I don't know what to say!"he buried his face in his hands.  
"Shhh...shh. It's alright Little Angel. I promise I'll help you out."  
"But what about the war?"  
"Don't worry about that remember? Duo told us that we shouldn't tell them until at least a day or two."  
"Right. I'm sorry. I just can't think!"  
"I know. And I feel your pain Quatre. And I can help you if you just please listen to me."  
"Alright."  
"I think you should tell her the truth."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I think it would be the right thing to do."  
"But what if--."  
"Quatre,she will not be mad at you. She might even been glad that you did it because her own father left her by a riverbank and tried to kill you."  
"And what if she doesn't like it?"  
"Then we'll have to think something up. But trust me Quatre. It will work. Just give it sometime,alright?"  
He sighed. "Oh,alright. I'll give it a try."  
He patted Quatre on the shoulder. "Good. Now let's go downstairs. I don't want you to be bored in your room all day."  
He smiled. "That's fine,"and they left the room.  
Chapter 2  
"Thanks so much Hilde for watching over the girls,"Quatre said before he and Trowa left for the meeting. The girls were still in bed sleeping and Hilde had come over to watch them for Quatre and Trowa.  
"Oh,it's no problem. I know how busy you guys are and I have no work this week."  
"Well,let's go Quatre!"said Trowa. And they left the house.  
The time was 10:15 when Quatre and Trowa met the other gundam pilots at Base 34. Quatre was mostely silent for most of the time,which was kind of surprising to the other gundam pilots because he was usually opened with ideas. Trowa knew that it was because of Violet had said yesterday,but he just didn't want to say anything to the other gundam pilots because he thought Quatre might be upset.  
"Well,I guess the only person we're waiting for is Wufei,"said Heero.  
"Heero,we've got 10 minutes until the meeting starts. Will you just chill?"said Duo.  
Heero rolled his eyes.  
"Am I late?"said Wufei as he walked into the room.  
"No. Actually you're 10 minutes early."  
"Good."  
He sighed. "Well,I guess that everyone's here,we might as well start," he looked at everyone for approval.  
"Well,let's start then,"said Trowa.  
"Alright. Do we have any info so far?"  
"Yeah,I got some,"said Duo and he handed some papers to Heero. He watched as Heero looked at the papers. Please say they're ok,he thought!  
"Wow. Good info Duo."  
"Thanks Heero."  
"Guys,and I hate to say this,but I know who it is."  
"Who Heero?"asked Quatre who finally had said something.  
"Quatre and Trowa...I hate to tell you this...but...It's Midii father."  
"WHAT?!"asked a bewildered Trowa.  
"Yes. It is Midii's father. He wants to start a war. Tell them why Duo. I don't really want to talk about it a lot. And besides,it's the info you gave me."  
"I wouldn't mind that at all Heero,"he said.  
"Alright then. Tell us why Midii's father wants to start a war."  
"It's almost the same reason Violet's father did."  
"You mean--?"  
"Yeah. He's going to be looking for his daughter. And if--."  
"He finds him with another family,he will kill them."  
"Wow. How did you know?"  
"It's the same thing that happened to Violet Duo. It's very simple."  
"Well,I wouldn't say it's very simple Trowa. I mean,we might have to fight another way here!"  
"Yes. And I know that isn't simple. But the wat Midii's father planned it was. And it was all because he wanted her back."  
"So what should we do. I mean,with your point of view?"  
"We should kill him."  
"WHAT?!"said a bewildered Quatre. "Trowa,what if he's stronger than Violet's father?"  
"Quatre,we can't see how strong he is until we see them. So don't worry,"he sighed. "Because that's my job."  
"Oh,right."  
"I don't think you need to worry about anything Trowa,"said Heero. "We'll bet 'em."  
"I hope,"said Trowa.  
Quatre could tell why Trowa wasn't satisfied about this. He hadn't told Midii about this and he and Quatre hadn't told the girls about the new war. I just don't want Midii to think that I'm not really her father,Trowa thought. "Trowa?"asked Quatre. "Yes?" "Well,you've been silent for about 10 minutes now. It's time to go." "Oh,I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention. Alright. Let's go," and they left the base.  
Trowa and Quatre got back to the house about 1:30. Hilde was outside still playing with the girls,so they didn't want to rush on getting her out of the house.  
"I wish we had a girl in this house,"said Quatre.  
"Why Quatre?"  
"Because they need someone to help them when they start to grow up. And we probably won't be able to figure out any of this stuff."  
"Quatre,we'll still be fighting a war by the time the girls are 14 and 13."  
"Oh Trowa. Please don't say that. I know you think it's true,but we can end all these wars. Just like the first two."  
"The first war we had lasted for about 20 years Quatre."  
"Yes. And the second one only lasted 2 months,"he was silent for a minute,but he couldn't speak because Hilde had come to say goodbye and before long,was out the door. "Trowa,we need to tell them.  
"But Quatre--?"  
"No buts Trowa. We need to tell them,and we need to tell them now."  
"But why?"  
"Because Trowa...Look,I don't want Violet or Midii to think that we'll have to be living on a base for the rest of our lives. But we need to tell them about Midii's father."  
"But what if Violet asks about is she has a mother again?"  
"Then I'll tell her the truth. But right now,we have to do what we think is right,and this is what I think is right."  
He sighed. "I don't know what I agree with this,but I guess I have to or nothings going to be right."  
"Good. Then we'll tell them tonight after dinner."  
"That's fine."  
The rest of the day went pretty nice. But Trowa didn't know what to say to Midii. Her real father was starting a war. Her father that she didn't even know about. I just don't know what to say to her,he thought. It's almost like Quatre:he doesn't want to lose Violet either. But Violet's father didn't start a war. He just tried to kill Quatre when Violet was only a baby. This is just so much different. I just wish it wasn't...  
Well,dinner was finally over and the time came.  
"Vilolet and Midii...we need to talk to both of--,"started Quatre.  
"No,"said Trowa. "Midii I need to talk to you...alone."  
"But why?"asked Midii. "Am I in trouble?"  
"No. I just need to talk to you."  
"Alright,"they got up,and left the room.  
"Midii,I never wanted to tell you this in my whole life...but...I'm not your real father..."  
"What?"  
Good,she's calm,he thought. "Your real father is starting a war Midii."  
"Oh my god,"she went over and hugged him!  
"Midii,"he said and smiled. "You aren't mad at me?"  
"Why should I be? At least you aren't starting a war and trying to kill thousands of people. You try to make peace. I want you to be my father."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. Your the best father a person could ever had."  
He picked her up and set her on his lap. "Midii...I didn't think I would ever have a child in my life. And since I found you...well,you and Violet are the best thing that have ever happened to me and Quatre. But can you please keep a secret?"  
"Yes,"she nodded.  
"Violet doesn't have a mother or father."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. Quatre found Violet by a riverbank about 7 years ago."  
"How old was she?"  
"About 2 years old I think."  
"Where did you find me?"  
"I found you on the street about 5 months after Quatre found Violet. I kept you hidden until one day,out of the blue,and I don't know why because you were always quiet when you were a baby,but you started to cry. And Quatre I guess got the message that there was another baby in the house. And it was you."  
"And after that,I just kept you as my child. I don't want to give you up. I love you."  
"I love you too dad. And I'm glad you didn't just leave me out there to die."  
"I didn't want to leave you out there. It was just unbearable to see you laying out there without anything or anybody."  
"Dad..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think that Quatre will tell Violet?"  
"Yes...Yes I think he will. This is just time to tell you two the truth about your lives. Even though I know it isn't fair."  
"I know."  
"Well,you can go downstairs now. But don't you dare tell Quatre or Violet what I told you,alright?"  
She smiled. "I promise dad,"and she left the room.  
Midii did as promised because Trowa looked at her every so often it was about to make her sick. Why is he doing this,she thought. I'm not going to tell her anything he told me. Quatre knows to tell Violet about her life when he's ready. And I know that.  
Luckly enough,Duo finally called so Trowa could get out of Midii's hair.  
"Trowa,I think you need to at least leave Midii alone for a little bit,"said Duo after Trowa told him about what he told Midii. "I think Quatre will tell Violet about her life when he's ready. You can trust Midii. She's your own daughter for cryin' out loud!"  
"But what if I can't trust her Duo?"  
"I'd take that back Trowa. You can trust her. Especially if it's at least been two days and Quatre hasn't told anyone. Have you told Quatre what you told Midii?"  
"No."  
"Well...maybe you should. I don't think it would hurt."  
"But what if it does?"  
"Then that's Quatre's problem and we can help him. Don't worry about it. I think you're just taking this just a little bit too serious."  
"Maybe you're right."  
"No. I'm right. I know what I'm talking about Trowa."  
He shook his head. "Well,I don't know about that."  
"Oh,trust me. I do. Trowa..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry to change the subject,but I think I really need to tell you this."  
"What?"  
"It's about Midii's father..."  
"Yes?"  
"He made a mistake and his captured Heero."  
"Dammit. What should we do?"  
"GO GET HIM DUH!"  
"Well...where is he?"  
"Colony C-446,which is off L4. I have no idea where that is yet,but I'm lookin' for it."  
"That's good."  
"Tell Quatre."  
"Do you want to talk to him?"  
"That's fine."  
"Alright. I'll go get him,"and he left the room.  
"Hey Quatre! Duo wants to talk to you,"Trowa said as soon as he found Quatre.  
"Alright. Thanks Trowa,"and he went to go talk to Duo.  
"Hey Duo! Sorry I'm so late,"said Quatre as he walked into the room.  
"You're not late. Hey,I need to tell you something. And please don't get upset."  
"What is it?"  
"It's Heero. Well...Midii's father thought he had her,and well... captured him."  
"Where is he Duo?"  
"Colony C-446. It's off Colony L4."  
"I know where that Colony is."  
"Well,if it's a colony you own,you must know where it is! And that's good because then I don't have to look for more info on it."  
"When should we leave to go get him?"  
"ANY TIME TODAY WOULD BE FINE! Hilde's going to take care of Midii and Violet,so you two better hurry up and get your gundams ready."  
"Hey Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What does Midii's father look life?"  
"Tall,about 6'3,blue eyes and dark blue eyes."  
"Oh god."  
"Yeah,I know. But don't worry. We'll kick his ass!"  
"At least I hope we can."  
"Well,I gotta go and finish Deathscythe so I can hurry and get to Heero."  
"Duo.."  
"Yeah Quatre?"  
"Does Wufei know about this?"  
"Yes...at least I hope so. I sent him some mail. He hasn't answered it yet which is really starting to bug me,but you know how busy he is."  
"Yeah,you got a point there."  
"Well buddy,I really need to go. I'll meet you two at the colony all right"  
"Ok then."  
"Bye Quatre,"and the screen clicked off.  
Chapter 3  
Hilde finally came and Trowa and Quatre started to work on their gundams. Trowa looked as Midii stared at him. Oh Midii...I'm so sorry I have to put you through this,he thought. I hate war too,but I have to fight if we want peace. I know you understand what I'm thinking. But I do love you.  
Quatre was silently working on his gundam. He kept thinking about the new war and what Trowa and Midii must be going through. But other than that,he thought about why he hadn't told Violet about her real father. It just hurts to much to think about it,he thought. Violet is everything to me(well,and so is Trowa and Midii.). I just don't think I can go through the truth...  
"Well Quatre,you ready,"Trowa asked after he had finished Heavyarms.  
"Yeah,I'm ready."  
"You're very quiet. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"You don't look like it. Please tell me what's wrong."  
"Oh Trowa. How am I supposed to?"  
"Just tell me what's on your mind."  
"I just can't tell Violet..."  
"About what?"  
"About her real life Trowa! I'm just to scared to tell her!"  
"Quatre...Oh my Little Angel. You don't have to tell her right away. It can't wait. But sooner or later,you're going to have to tell her. It's only fair."  
"Have you told Midii about her real life?"  
"Yes. I told her last night Quatre. And she's now calling me her dad."  
"Well,what if Violet thinks different of me?"  
"I really doubt it Quatre. She loves you too much. Do you know what I read in a book once?"  
"What?"  
"That love is greater than fighting. And it's true Quatre."  
"But then why do we fight Trowa?!"  
"Quatre...stop. Please don't become crazy again."  
"Oh I'm so sorry Trowa! I don't know what I'm thinking."  
"Quatre,look at me."  
He did.  
"Quatre,we fight because we want peace like everyone else in the colonies and the Earth."  
"But then why do people start wars Trowa?"  
"People start wars because they think they have the better of people. But really Quatre...they don't. And that's why we have to stop them."  
"Trowa,remember when I went all crazy?"  
"How could I forget Quatre?"  
"Oh,I'm sorry."  
"No. It's ok. Go on."  
"Well,went I went crazy Trowa,do you think I got the better of people?"  
"No Quatre. You got the better of yourself."  
"Oh."  
"I don't think you should worry about it anymore Quatre."  
"But why shouldn't I Trowa? I almost killed you!"  
"But in the end,you told yourself somehow that you had to stop. And you did."  
"Yes. And just to get you killed."  
"No. I almost died saving your's and Heero's life. I did that because I wanted too. I wanted you to stop killing people and turn back into the nice person I had known before the mean Quatre took the nice Quatre out of you. Now c'mon. Let's get Heero back."  
"Alright,"they hoped into their gundams,and left.  
Quatre and Trowa got to Colony C-446 about 4:30 in the afternoon. Luckly enough,Duo and Wufei were already there waiting for them at the spaceport. It was Saturday so no one was there.  
"Heero shouldn't be very far from here,"said Duo.  
"Good,"said Wufei. "I can't stay long.  
He gave Wufei a mean look. "Look buddy,you're going to stay here until we get Heero. Got it?"  
He sighed. "Fine."  
He looked over at Trowa,who looked like he was trying to open a door, or a safe. "Hey Trowa,watcha doin'?"  
"I'm trying to open this locked door. I heard some movement. I think Heero might be in here,"he said.  
"Well,if you heard 'some' movement,Midii's father could be in there too!"  
But Trowa wasn't paying any attention. He was concetrating on trying to open the lock door so they could get Heero out. "Ah. Got it."  
"Well,open it!"  
He kicked open the door,only to reveal a long hallway. "Crap. I should've known."  
"Well,this could be a good thing,"said Quatre. He looked down the hallway and saw at least two doors. "Look!"he pointed to the doors. "Heero must be in one of those rooms."  
"Yeah,and I bet they've got men trying to kill us in those rooms,"said Duo.  
But Trowa wasn't going to stand for this. He wanted to get Heero back and that's all that mattered to him. He slid over to the left door and put his ear in it. He heard a little movement,but he wasn't quite sure it was Heero. He opened it a little bit and peaked in there. And guess what? Heero was in there! "Quatre,Duo,Wufei,come help me untie Heero!"he said.  
The other three didn't waste any time. He hurried over to Heero and started to untie him without the help of the other gundam pilots.  
"Well,I guess Quatre got that all done,"said Duo.  
"By my calculations,he must've been here for at least 2 hours,"said Trowa.  
"Trowa,he...he isn't breathing!"said Quatre.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Put your hand over his mouth for a second."  
He went over to Heero and did what Quatre commanded. "Oh my god. He's right."  
"But what are we supposed to do if we come across Midii's father?" asked Duo.  
"Duo,get Heero to a hospital."  
"WHAT?! Why me?"  
"Because your the one with the most firearms."  
"Oh,and that means I have to take Heero to a hospital when he's gonna be dead in an hour?"  
"Well hurry up then!"  
"Alright then! Quatre,give me Heero."  
"Ok,"he said. He lifted Heero up and gave him to Duo.  
Duo didn't waste any time talking. He just left.  
Quatre,Trowa,and Wufei got out of the base easily. Midii's father wasn't even there.  
"It really scared me because Midii's father didn't come and try to kill us,"said Quatre as he and Trowa were making their way home from the base. "What if he found our house Trowa?!"  
"Quatre,please stop worrying so much. It's going to be ok. And even if he did found our house,he wouldn't be able to get an inch to Midii. We have the gundams,remember?"  
"Yes,but what if that doesn't stop him?"  
"Oh,it will Quatre. We can kill him just as easily as we killed Violet's father."  
He sighed. "I hope you're right Trowa."  
"Don't worry Little Angel. I promise I won't let him get close to Midii. Besides,I'm the one who has to worry about that,remember?"  
"Yes,but if Midii wasn't here,I bet Violet would never be happy and all she'd want to do is pilot a mobile suit."  
He laughed. "Yes,but she still wants to!"  
"I know."  
"Quatre,listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. Your emotions are just getting the better of you. Nothing is going to happen to Violet or Midii. Got that?"  
"Yes."  
"Good,"he looked out the window from their shuttle. "Hey,we're almost home."  
"Well,let's just hope we can get home."  
He shook his head. He's just worrying to much over this,he thought. Nothing is going to happen to us. Midii and Violet are going to be fine! But I guess it kind of makes sense why he's worrying so much. He loves Violet and Midii and he doesn't want anything to happen to them. Well,neither do I,but I know nothing will happen to them because we have the gundams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~White Reflection~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
Trowa and Quatre couldn't figure out what to say to the girls. They were just to scared to tell them that they were going into war.  
"Just looking at them makes me want to cry,"said Quatre as he and Trowa watched the girl walk to their bus stop.  
"I know what you mean Little Angel,but we can't give all hope up yet. Maybe we won't have to fight."  
"Maybe. But it's only a maybe Trowa."  
"Yes,I know that Quatre. But don't worry about what I said."  
"I'm not worried about that at all. I'm worried about what the girls'll think when we tell them we have to go into war.  
"We won't make them worry Little Angel."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know yet Quatre. But if all us gundam pilots think of something,they'll be just fine."  
"Trowa,whatever happened to Heero?"  
"Oh crap! I knew I was forgetting about something. I don't know Quatre. We'll just have to fine out when Duo calls us."  
"Do you think he's at a hospital close to here?"  
"I don't know Quatre,but if he was we wouldn't be able to go up there anyways. It's to late."  
"You do have a point there."  
"Good. Now's let's get ready to get the girls to bed."  
"That's fine. I was wanting to do that anyways."  
"To get over the stress,right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright then. Let's get them to bed then,"and they left the room to get the girls.  
About 5 days had passed and there was still no word if Heero was ok or not. There was also no word from Midii's father on starting a war or not.  
"I wish Duo would call us,"said Quatre.  
"Yes,so do I Quatre."  
"If he doesn't call tomorrow,I'm leaving."  
"No Quatre."  
"But why?"  
"Because then I'll have the hardest time taking care of the girls."  
"Then why can't you just call Hilde or Relena?"  
"Because they need some time off. Especially Relena."  
He sighed. "Yeah,you're right. I'm sorry Trowa. I'm just really worried about how things are turning out around here."  
"I understand what you're talking about Quatre. But it's nothing you should worry over."  
"If only Midii's father hadn't wanted to start a war in the first place. Then everything would be fine. And we wouldn't have to tell Midii and Violet the truth about their lives."  
"Oh,I wouldn't say that Quatre."  
"Why?"  
"Because they would want to know if they had a mother or not."  
"Yes,but what about their real fathers who've been wanting to start a very stupid war."  
"Quatre,remember this:One is dead,and one is going to be dead if we don't do something fast. But don't worry Quatre. He will be dead."  
Quatre looked out the window. He wasn't thinking about what Trowa had said. He was thinking about how lucky he was to raise his beautiful dauther. Why can't a tell her the truth,he thought. Is it because I'm just to afraid? Yes. That's why. But it's just not that simple. I wouldn't want her to leave me.  
"Quatre,are you listening to me?"  
"Huh? Oh,yes Trowa."  
"Good."  
"HELLO! ARE YOU TWO PAYING ATTENTION?!"it was Duo!"  
"Duo! You finally called!"said a surprised Quatre. He looked at Trowa.  
"You can talk to Duo because you really want to know how Heero's doing. But get me when you're done,alright?"he asked.  
"Alright,"and he left the room.  
"Well,it's been a while since I've seen that face,"said Duo as Quatre walked in the room. "What's up buddy?"  
"Not much Duo. How's Heero?"  
"He's fine."  
"Really?! That's good. What was wrong with him?"  
"Well,the doctors found that there was a mark on his head. I'm guessing that Midii's father probably hit him in the head with a very heavy gun."  
"Man. By why wasn't he breathing?"  
"I have no information on that. At least not yet."  
"Oh."  
"But trust me Quatre. He's gonna be ok."  
"I hope so."  
He smiled and shook his head. "So,how are the girls? You and Trowa haven't told them yet...have you?"  
"No."  
"Good. You should wait for a while."  
"Yes. We know that Duo."  
"Alrighty then."  
"But they really love having Hilde's company when we have to leave."  
"Well,I guess it just has to be something with girls. If they like that. Then that's fine with me."  
"I really like having her over too. Not that I like her or anything! I just like having her over because it's such a relief to have someone over to watch the girls."  
"I know whatcha mean. They aren't old enough to stay home alone. I know."  
"We all know by now I guess."  
"I know what you really want though."  
"What?"  
"You want to see Heero?"  
He sighed. "Yes. I'd love too. But with this war going on and all the paper work I have to go through,I don't if I'll have a chance."  
"Sure you will!"  
"But how?"  
"Ummmm...I guess you do have a point there. Besides,you do run every colony on L4. I know shouldn't've said that. But I'lll keep you two up to date on how Heero's doing if you can't come on see him. Is that ok?"  
"Yes. That'll be fine."  
"Good. Now,where's Trowa?"  
"Oh,he's in the other room with the getting more papers ready for me. Would you like me to get him for me?"  
"Sure."  
"Alright. I'll be right back,"and he left the room.  
Like Quatre had told Duo,Trowa was in the room getting papers for Quatre. But they weren't like any papers Quatre had seen before. They were papers on if Quatre was going to also declare war and help the United Earth's Sphere Alliance.  
I just wish they would stop thinking of making a war,thought Quatre. We don't need a war to solve this. Well,maybe we need to fight,but we should reason with this person. It just isn't fair. Just looking at Violet and Midii makes we want to cry. I have to fight just so we can have peace. It just isn't fair...  
"Hey Quatre,"Trowa said as Quatre entered the living room.  
"Hey Trowa. Duo wants to talk to you."  
"That's fine. I'm almost done with these papers. I'll finish them when I'm done talking to him."  
"No. That's fine. I'll finish them."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. You go ahead."  
"Ok then,"and he left the room.  
As Trowa continued to talk to Duo,Quatre continued to work on his papers. Does the UESA really believe that fighting is the solution,he thought. Midii's father is already dead in my eyes. I feel like I've already killed him. But I know that isn't right. I haven't killed him yet,and he is still roaming about somewhere in outerspace. But maybe I should've killed him so Trowa wouldn't have to go through all this grief like I had too.  
"Quatre,Duo wants to talk to you,"said Trowa. "Do you mind if I could finish your paper work?"  
He sighed. "Sure,go ahead."  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm just really tired."  
"Well,don't worry about all this stuff. I'll help you so you can get it done faster."  
"Thank you Trowa. I'll be back in a sec,"and he left the room.  
"Hey Duo,"Quatre said as he entered the living room again. "Something wrong?"  
"Well...you aren't going to like what you hear."  
"What is it?"  
"Midii's father is heading close to your house. You guys need to think of something quick."  
"But...how do you know that?!"  
"Radar Quatre."  
"Oh. Does Trowa know about this?"  
"Yes. I just told him. I'm heading over to your colony right after I'm done talking to you!"  
"Alright then. I'll c-ya later."  
"Alright. Bye!"and the screen clicked off.  
Quatre hurried to the other room so he could get Trowa ready.  
"Is your gundam ready?"Trowa asked.  
"Yes. What about yours?"  
"Mine is only about 80% complete. But if it's something like this,I'll be fine."  
"Ok."  
"What did Duo say?"  
"He's going to be here soon."  
"Alright. Well,let's get to the shed."  
"Trowa?"  
"How do you expect that Midii's father found out that we were the ones who had her?"  
"I have no idea Quatre."  
"I just hope no one was trying to spy on us."  
"They might've Quatre. But we can't worry about that."  
I just hope Duo told the other gundam pilots,he thought. This going to be hard if we don't have Heero and Wufei with us.  
Trowa and Quatre got right down to business. Duo got to their house about 10 minutes later,with Heero and Wufei.  
"We just thought you needed some help,"said Wufei.  
"And it's a good thing you two thought that,"said Trowa. "We would be in quite a big damn mess if you guess weren't coming."  
"I just hope we can kill him,"said Duo,who was working on his gundam. "My gundam isn't in the best shape for fighting at the moment. I haven't been able to work on it for a long time."  
"Yeah. Neither have I,"said Heero. "We've all been so busy over the last 4 years,we haven't had time to worry about a war."  
"It just doesn't seem real,"said Quatre.  
"It doesn't seem real to any of us Quatre,"said Duo. "Just be glad that we can help you guys."  
"Oh,we are!"said Trowa.  
"That's good. Well,are we all ready to go? The radar says that the mob is only about 10 miles away from the house."  
Trowa looked at Quatre. "You ready?"  
He sighed. "Yeah. I'm ready."  
"Alright then! Positions guys!"said Duo as if they were in a movie. They didn't hesitate to get to their spots. Duo was going to be in the backward,ready to kill anyone if he had too. Heero was stationed on the right side of the house;Wufei on the left. Quatre was upstairs,and Trowa was getting ready for Midii's father to come to the door. The plan was already and set to go.  
Please be careful Trowa,thought Quatre. I don't want a false alarm to  
go off,because if that happens,one of us will get hurt,or possibly,  
even die. Don't worry about a thing Quatre,thought Trowa. I'm going to be fine. I know what to do,and so do. Everything is going to turn out just fine. I promise. Just stand your guard like Heero,Duo,and Wufei are. I won't screw up on you.  
Chapter 4  
Well,the moment finally came. Midii's father was at the doorstep. The gundam pilots were already to go. Well,here comes the moment of truth,thought Duo. You can do it Trowa. I know you can. Just go through the rountine and everything'll be ok.  
"Can I help you?"Trowa asked as he opened the door. There,in front of him,was Midii's father.  
"Yes. I heard you had a child in here. She might be mine."  
"Yes,I know that."  
"Where is she?"  
"She is not here."  
"YES SHE IS! DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BASTARD!"he took his hand and slapped Trowa's face and picked him up by the collar. "Now you listen to me young man. You give me my daughter,or I'll have to kill you!"  
He didn't say anything.  
"Why don't you talk?!"  
Still nothing.  
"S-S-Sir?!"said one of Midii's father's soldiers.  
"What is it?!"  
"Look behind you!!!!!!"  
He did. And when he turned around,he saw it. Zero.  
"O-O-Oh my god! Th-That's a gundam! I thought they were done for!"  
"Well,ya thought wrong!"it was Duo. "Now,you listen to me buddy. Put my friend down,or you're gonna get you're ass kicked!!!"  
Midii's father didn't waste a minute. He put Trowa down,then looked at Duo. "What do you want now???"  
"We want you to leave and stop with this stupid war,"it was Wufei. "There isn't any need of it."  
"B-B-B-but--."  
"No buts!"said Duo. "Do you want to die in a fight,or live peacefully?!"  
He sighed. "Alright. I'll leave. C'mon men,"he rounded up his troops and soldiers and they left.  
Quatre was amazed by what had happened. No one got killed,he thought. Oh Trowa! We did it! We really did it!  
Heero,Duo,and Wufei left around 12:00 that afternoon. Nothing really needed to be said except a couple of "thank yous,"ect. They really had done it. And they didn't even have to kill anyone. But Trowa wasn't worried about that. He was worrying about if he was ever going to see Midii's father again. I just can't go through all the pain and suffering again,he thought. Next time,we might have to kill someone. He just got off easy this time. He won't next time. I can that's for sure.  
"At least he didn't choke you to death,"said Quatre. "But I'm glad that no one got hurt."  
"Yes. I would've fainted if I saw at least one drop of blood."  
"Yeah,me too."  
"Next time,if we wants try to take Midii away from me,he isn't getting off so easily."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean,I might have to see blood. And I don't want that. And I know you don't either."  
"Yes,you're right. I don't. But if we have to,then I have no problem about it. I'm no so worried about it anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Because today,I learned a lesson."  
"What?"  
"That love is greater than fighting."  
"Huh?"  
"What I mean by that is,I just don't think fighting accomplishes anything. Love does Trowa."  
"I see your point now. Hey,guess what we forgot?"  
"What?"  
"Heero and Relena's wedding."  
"Oh my god! When is it?"  
"In about a 16 more days."  
"4 months have gone passed already?"  
"Yep."  
"Dang. Well,I guess that's what you get when you're trying to raise to lovely girls and trying not to get anyone killed."  
"You've got a point there."  
"When are the girls supposed to be home?"  
"In about 15 minutes."  
"Ok. Good. We'll tell them."  
"Hey Quatre?"  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For staying calm for the whole rountine. I thought something might happen to you."  
"I tried to do the best I could Trowa."  
He smiled. "And you did do the best Quatre. You really did."  
"Thank you so much."  
"No problem,"he looked out the window. Violet and Midii's bus was pulling in their stop. "Well,the girls are home. Ready to tell them the good news."  
"Ready when you are!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Only If you Smile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tatazumu kinou no yukue o sagasu sotto tozashita kioku no yami  
  
To madoii kizutsuki ore ta tsubasa de usoroni mitsumeru ginka no umi  
  
Kaeru basho wo toki wo ushinatta monotachi  
  
Nani mo tame ni habataku no ka?  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo yasuragi wo suttee kaze ha mau  
  
Kage mo naku hikari mo naii ikari to kodoku ga kou sasuru ashita he  
  
Atenaku hirogaru musuu no seiza kutsu oto dake yoru ni tokeru  
  
Kokoeru kokoro ga muchi utsu kodou nemureru daichi wo yuri okose yo  
  
Tooku tataku haruka yume ha tadayotteru  
  
Dare no tame ni habataku no ka?  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo fukinukeru kaze ha kizukanai  
  
Yorokobi mo itami no naii kyuukutsu na ima wo tobidasou ashita he  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo yasuragi wo suttee kaze ha mau  
  
Kage mo naku hikari mo naii ikari to kodoku ga kou sasuru ashita he  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo fukinukeru kaze ha kizukanai  
  
Yorokobi mo itami no naii kyuukutsu na ima wo tobidasou ashita he  
The girls were so happy that Relena and Heero were getting married. But Midii knew that something wasn't right. Trowa could tell.  
"Midii,would please come to my room with me?"he asked.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"No. I just want to talk to you for a sec."  
"Alright,"and she went upstairs.  
"So,why did you want to talk to me?"she asked as soon as she found Trowa in his room.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"You didn't look ok. Please tell me what is bugging you."  
She sighed. "I saw a man today with a lot of other men today at school. I was wondering if one of those men was my "somewhat"real father."  
"You really don't like,do you?"  
"No. I don't. Not after what he did to me. You would never do that to me,would you?"  
"Oh Midii. Don't ever think that. I'd never do that to you. I love you to much. You wanna know the truth to your question?"  
"Yes."  
"Well,your father tried to kill me today."  
"And?"  
"Well,luckly enough,he didn't. Duo and Wufei got into a little argument with him,and we let him go."  
"I think you should've killed him."  
"Why?"  
"Because he tried to kill you!"  
"But listen to this Midii. And I'm not kidding:If I see one more drop of blood,I will faint."  
"You will?"  
"Yes."  
"But you're a gundam pilot dad! You've seen lots of blood!"  
"Yes. And I hate to even see one drop of it. It just goes to show how not brave we can be sometimes."  
"Well,I'm not afraid of anything."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yes."  
"Well,you seemed kind of afraid when you told me you saw all those men coming."  
"Well,maybe I was a little bit. I was kind of worried about you."  
"I've been worried about you a lot. Quatre and Violet too."  
"Quatre hasn't told Violet yet,has he?"  
"No. I really doubt it. He's been too busy with all this paper work and other stuff."  
"Oh. I understand."  
"He also doesn't want her to..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"Well,he thinks if he tells her want happens,she might not want to stay here anymore."  
"Well,I doubt that."  
"Why?"  
"Because she loves him. He's the one that's been taking care of her for almost her life."  
"For a little girl,you're pretty smart."  
"It helps when your parent is a gundam pilot."  
"At least you don't want to pilot a mobile suit as much as Violet does. Why is that?"  
"I guess it's because I haven't found much interest in them since we really haven't had a war."  
"I see."  
"Violet hasn't been talking much about piloting a mobile suit though."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know why! I guess it's because she's wanting to know about if she has a mother or not."  
"I just wish Quatre would tell her the truth."  
"Was it easy to tell me the truth?"  
"No Midii it wasn't. I needed a lot of people on my side. But I did it. And I'm proud I did."  
"I'm proud you did too. Why won't Quatre do it? He's got a lot of friends too."  
"Because he's a lot more different. He's a lot more afraid than I am because Violet's father is dead and yours isn't I guess."  
"Oh."  
He patted her on the head. "Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine. He'll tell her then he has the need too. Let's not push him alright?"  
"I won't"  
He smiled. "Good. Now go outside and play. I want to look at your homework if you have it finished."  
"I already finished it."  
"Good. I'll be down in a sec."  
"That's fine with me,"and she left the room.  
"Well,that didn't take long,"Quatre said as he saw Trowa come down the stairs.  
"Yeah I know. I thought we'd be up there for at least 20 minutes."  
"And you were up there for only ten!"  
"Yes. In times like this,time only seems to go slower."  
"You got that right."  
"How's Violet?"  
"She's fine. Why?"  
"No reason. I just wanted to know."  
"Oh. I'm sorry if I snaped at you."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm ok."  
"I'm going to tell her."  
"What?"  
"About her past."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to Trowa. I...I heard your conversation with Midii, and I know you're right. I should tell her."  
"Quatre...alright. I'm not going to stop you. If it's what you want to do."  
"But can I ask you something?"  
"Yes."  
"Why does Midii want me to tell Violet about her life? I mean,how does she know? Are you keeping secrets from me Trowa?"  
"Quatre...please. It wasn't my fault. Midii wanted to know why Violet wanted to know about her mother so much...and...my tounge kind of slipped. I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright Trowa. I believe you. Midii is Violet's best friend. I can see why she would be so worried about Violet."  
"So,you aren't mad?"  
"No. And I understand perfectly."  
"Thank you."  
"It's no problem."  
"When are you going to tell her,that is,if you don't mind me asking?"  
"No. It's ok. I'll ask her after dinner. Because if something happens, I don't want her to throw up or something!"  
He laughed. "Yes,I see your point!"  
"Have you told Midii...about...well about what happened today?"  
"Yes,even thought I didn't have too."  
"How?"  
"She saw the men from school. She wanted to know who they were,so I told her the whole story. And who the front line man was."  
"I heard the rest so I shouldn't ask."  
"It's alright Quatre. Most of it was your business anyways."  
"Thanks Trowa."  
He put his arm over Quatre's shoulder. "Don't mention it. At least you finally have the courage to tell her."  
"Yes. And now I now I know why."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you've helped me."  
"I have?"  
"Yes. You've helped me face my fears Trowa. If it wasn't for you telling Midii about her real life,I wouldn't have had the courage to tell Violet. Oh thank you so much Trowa."  
"It's no problem Quatre. No come on. Let's get ready for dinner."  
"Alright."  
Well,dinner went quite well. The room was nice and chatty like usually. But every now and then,Quatre put a little frown on his face. He wasn't sure if it was going to be tonight or not. I've got to go through with this,he thought. Or this'll never end.  
"Violet,"he asked.  
"Yes dad?"  
"Could you see me in my room after dinner?"  
"Why? Am I in trouble?"  
"No. I just need to get some things straightened out."  
"Alright."  
While Trowa,Qautre,and Midii where cleaning up the table,Violet decided to not to help,and go into Quatre's room. What is he hiding from me,she thought. Is it something about my past?  
She went upstairs quietly. She didn't want Quatre to figure out how she had gotten there first. But the thing that really surprised her,was that Quatre got there first!  
"Well,you're finally here,"he said. "Well,I guess I should tell you why I wanted to talk to you."  
"Yeah. Is something wrong?"  
"Violet...you know I usually don't give you an answer when you ask if you have a mother,right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well,the problem is Violet...you don't have one."  
"What?"  
"Please listen to me,and don't get mad at me."  
She smiled. "I promise."  
"Good. Alright."he took a deep breath. "Violet,about 7 years ago,I was driving back from the hospital,and I saw you by a riverbank. It seemed kind of weird because your mother or your father weren't even there. Well,then 9 days went by,and no one claimed custody of you,so I got to keep you. Well, a year went by and still,no one came to take you as their daughter,and I still had you. But...then I read this poster one day,and...it was your real father..." he paused. He didn't know if he should go on or not.  
"Go on."  
"Well,at that time,I didn't know what to do.I had just gotten out of the hospital from an accident that happened about 2 weeks earlier. But Duo thought of the idea of getting rid(or killing)him. Which I thought was the best idea too..."he paused again. Should I tell her the rest,I thought. I hope she isn't getting mad at me!  
"Dad,stop pausing! I want to hear the rest."  
"You really do?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because...you are my real father. You're the person who really took care of me. You aren't the one who left me by a rivierbank and sent me to die. You love me."  
He smiled. "You really mean that?"  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"  
"I was afraid that you'd get mad at me."  
"Why would I get mad at you if you took care of me for almost my whole life?"  
"I guess you do have a point."  
"Well,go on."  
"Oh. Yes! I'm so sorry. Where was I?"  
"You were taking about the idea of killing my "somewhat" real father."  
"Oh right. Thank you. Alright,"he took another deep breath. "Well, your father finally found the person who had his daughter(which I really have no idea who told him. I'm guessing there was a spy or something.). Of course,it was me. So,he got his troops and men and were getting ready to kill me. Duo told us ahead of time what was going to happen. He called the other gundam pilots and told them what was going to happen too. So,when the day finally came,they were there to help me. And well,the day finally came...and well...we killed him."  
"Is that it?"  
"Yeah...pretty much."  
And then she did something that Quatre thought she would never do. She hugged him!  
"Violet?"  
Her eyes started to water,which was weird because she usually didn't do that! "I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy."  
He smiled and sighed. "And I thought you wouldn't be happy."  
"Why wouldn't I? You've taught me all I've needed to learn so far. And I know you can teach me more. But my real mother and father wouldn't've done that."  
"I guess you're right. Well,it's almost time for your bedtime. So you better get ready."  
"Oh dad! Do I have to?!"  
"Yes...Tomorrow is a school day."  
"Oh right. I thought it was Saturday. Well,goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight Little One."  
"Well,I'm guessing that your conversation went well,"said Trowa after they had gotten the girls to bed.  
"Yes. And she was pretty happy about it too."  
"Well good."  
"Yes,it is. At least she wants to stay."  
"Well,you've given her most of her life."  
"Wierd."  
"What?"  
"That's the same thing she told me."  
He laughed. "Then I guess her and I have something in common then."  
He sighed and smiled. "Yes. I guess so."  
"Quatre,you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."  
"You're worried about your paperwork aren't you?"  
"Yeah. I guess I am. But now since I have Violet,life isn't going to be so hard."  
"But what about Heero and Relena's wedding?"  
"Don't worry. I've got that all under control. My interview will be a week after the wedding."  
"Wow. That's some nice people."  
"You've got that right."  
"Who was going to interview you,that is,if you don't mind me asking?"  
"No,it's ok. Some people from L2 about how they want to expand their colonies."  
"Oh."  
"It's a good thing that Duo is from L2. He's been a big help so I can get ready for my interview."  
"Yes,that is a good thing."  
"I'm just glad that some people can understand how busy I am."  
"Sorry for changing the subject,but you'll never guess what Midii asked me today."  
"What?"  
"She wants to see the Earth."  
"What else did she say?"  
"She said that she wanted to go see what riches of the world were."  
"Well,that seems fine to me. When are you guys going to go?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"What?!"  
"Quatre,it's going to be fine. You don't have anything to do tomorrow anyways. Why don't you come with us?"  
"That's fine. I guess you're right. What time are we leaving?"  
"About 10:30."  
"I better get to bed then!"  
"I think we better both do that!"  
"Then let's do that,"and they went upstairs to get ready for bed.  
Chapter 5  
The next day finally came. The most excited one that morning was Midii. I guess it's because she so young,though Quatre. But it does make me happy becauase we aren't in the middle of a war.  
They left around 10:30(like planned.). Violet kept looking out the shuttle. She didn't want to forget this. When I'm older,she thought,will I ever be able to see outer space again? It's just so beautiful. I just hope the Earth is too.  
"Violet,"said Quatre.  
"Yes dad?"  
"I want you to look over to your left."  
She did. And then she saw it. It was the Earth. "Dad,is that the Earth?"  
"Yes Violet,it is."  
"It's so beautiful."  
"Yes it is. But it's even more beautiful when you see it from the inside."  
"You mean you've been to the Earth?"  
He sighed. "Yes. A very long time ago. When we were in a middle of a war and we had to fight almost every day of our lives. I wasn't even able to enjoy it."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry about it. It's all said and done."  
"I know who started all the wars back then."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. We read about it in our history class."  
"Who was it then?"  
"OZ."  
"Yes it was."  
"But why did they want to start a war?"  
"Because they thought they were the good guys,"said Trowa. "But they weren't. They just wanted to win battles so they could take over the colonies and Earth. But then they decided that they wanted to fight on Earth,but show the colonies their...well,how do I say it?"  
"Their "somewhat" good side,"said Quatre.  
They started to enter the Earth's atmosphere and the shuttle started getting hotter.  
"Dad,what's happening?!"asked Midii.  
"Don't worry. We're just entering the Earth's atmosphere. We'll be ok,"said Trowa.  
I didn't take long to enter to get out of the atmosphere. Midii and Violet kept looking out the window of the shuttle(mostely looking at how beautiful the Earth was). I wonder if I was born on the Earth,thought Violet. But yet,I doubt it too.  
Once everyone got off the shuttle,they headed toward the park. Even thought Violet and Midii had been to one about ten thousand times at the colony,they had never been to one on the Earth. It was something that was brand new to them.  
"Man. The Earth is so beautiful,"said Violet. "How long are we going to stay here dad?"  
"You really like it that much?"he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then we might as well move here."  
"Could we?"  
"I don't see that as a problem. I'll just have to ask Trowa to make sure that is alright."  
Her face lit up. "You really mean it."  
He smiled. "Why wouldn't it?"  
"Oh dad! Thank you so much!"  
"It's no problem! Now why don't you go over and play with Midii while I talk to Trowa."  
"Alright!"and she went off to play with Midii.  
"So,what were you and Violet talking about?"asked Trowa as he walked over to Quatre.  
"Trowa,she wants to live here."  
"I don't see that as a problem."  
"You don't?"  
"No. I would actually like to live here myself. Not that I don't like the colonies though."  
"I know what you mean. And I feel the same way. I'm just wondering what would happen. The people from Earth aren't very found of the people from the colonies."  
"Oh come on Quatre. Everyone's the same. We're all human. Besides, like they're going to tell if we're from the colonies or not."  
"That's what I'm afraid off."  
"Why?"  
"I mean,what if they tell that I'm Quatre Winner,the leader of the L4 colonies,and might shut us out because I'm so rich."  
"Well,those are the jealous people Quatre. You can't always trust them."  
"Yeah. Guess you're right."  
"No. I am right Quatre."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just that...well...I dunno."  
"I know what you mean Quatre. Don't worry about it."  
"I still don't know if we should move here though."  
"We'll give you some time Quatre."  
He smiled. "Thanks Trowa."  
"Don't mention it. I know how busy you are. This really isn't the best time to think about movie."  
"Yes. You're right. And with all the paperwork and speeches I have, we may not even get to move."  
"I wouldn't say that. You've got me."  
"And I'm greatful for that. But I need more than that."  
"I know."  
"Don't worry about it though. I'm still glad I have you and the girls."  
He smiled. "I'm just glad that there isn't a war."  
"Yes. Same here."  
He looked at Quatre. "When's your next meeting?"  
He sighed. "Sometime next week. But I've got a ton of paperwork that is due next Wednesday. If I didn't have you,I probably would never get all that paperwork done."  
"That's good."  
"Yes it is. Well,I guess we should go and play with the girls for a while. We can't stay here the whole day." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitto Ok~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau  
  
Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku ikusa  
  
It's gonna be OK!  
  
Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsuna mono wa hitotsu  
  
Chance wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi  
  
Tada hiza o dakaete ochikonda kinou  
  
Wasurete shimae jibun o shinjite  
  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
  
Chance wa me no mae  
  
Daijoubu kitto OK!  
  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
  
Owari no nai yume no tame ni  
  
Akirameta toki kara tsukisae nigete shimau  
  
Girigiri no pressure made tanoshimereba  
  
It's gonna be OK!  
  
Rule wa hitotsu dake bibitteru yatsu wa dame sa  
  
Gamble wa ichido dake inochi kakete asonde miyou  
  
Tada rail no ue o dareka no tame ni  
  
Hashiri tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu  
  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
  
Dame de mo kamawanai  
  
Kampeki ni OK!  
  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou  
  
Tada hiza o dakakaete ochikonde itemo  
  
Kotae wa mienai jibun o shinjite  
  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
  
Chance wa me no mae  
  
Daijoubu kitto OK!  
  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
  
Chance wa me no mae  
  
Daijoubu kitto OK!  
  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
  
Dame de mo kamawanai  
  
Kampeki ni OK!  
  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou  
For the next two days,the girls could not stop talking about their trip to the Earth. Soon,word got around the whole colony about the trip. Some people where mad at Quatre for showing disrespect to the people of the colonies;some people didn't even care.  
"Trowa,did we make the wrong decision?"asked Quatre.  
"What do you mean Quatre?"  
"The people of the colonies are mad at us because we took one trip to Earth. This is so absurd."  
"And I thought the people of the colonies and Earth and stopped all this nonsense. But I guess not."  
"Some people have even said that the people from Earth are nothing but ruthless killers. But that isn't true."  
"No. It's not Quatre."  
"What if this leads to another choatic war Trowa?"  
"It won't Quatre."  
"But how can you be sure?"  
"Because no one has declared war. There are just some people out there who have different opinions."  
"I think we should go back to Earth."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. I'm sure of it. I can't stand how the people of the colonies are taking this Trowa. It just isn't fair."  
"But what about the house?"  
"It's no longer mine. I sold it."  
"To who?"  
"Heero."  
"Heero?!"  
"Yes. I thought it would be nice for him and Relena to have it after they get married. I don't need it anymore now that we're moving to Earth."  
"But do you think that's wise?"  
"It was the only thing to do."  
He sighed. "I don't know how to say this Quatre...but I guess you're right. But what about you ruling the L4 colonies?"  
"That's up to my sisters now."  
"Alright."  
"The only problem is telling the girls."  
"Don't worry about them. They'll probably think it's a swell idea."  
"You think so?"  
"Didn't you see how happy they were yesterday?"  
"I guess you do have a point. When should we break the news to them?"  
"After dinner. In my room."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"It's settled them."  
"And Quatre?"  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
  
"For understand."  
"I don't quite get what you're saying."  
"That you want to move to Earth."  
"Don't mention it Trowa. I wanted to get away from all the mistakes I've made."  
"Well,I need to go upstairs and pack. Do you need any help down here?"  
"No. I'm fine. And I've already packed."  
"Alright then,"and he went upstairs.  
I just hope I'm doing the right then,he said. I didn't know I was doing the wrong thing. I didn't want to make everyone mad,but this is the only way.  
The girls were very excited that there were leaving the colony to go live on Earth. But Violet knew something wasn't right. She noticed that Quatre kept frowning,and she knew the he doesn't do that very often.  
"Dad,please tell me what's wrong,"she said before she went to sleep that night.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You kept frowning. And I know that you barely do that dad. Please tell me what's wrong."  
"Alright. Well,some of the people here weren't very happy that we went to Earth."  
"But why?"  
"Because there are still a lot of people who don't like the Earth I guess."  
"Well,they must be out of their minds then. I have nothing against the people from Earth."  
"Neither do I Violet,and that's the thing that bugs me."  
"I have a question to ask you."  
"Yes?"  
"What's going to happen to the house?"  
He smiled. "I sold it."  
"You did? To you?"  
"To Heero and Relena."  
"Why?"  
"Well,I thought that they would need a house after they got married,and I thought this house would be perfect."  
"Oh. Well that was nice. I'm glad that we're going to live on Earth dad."  
"You are?"  
"Yes. The people there are very nice."  
"You do have a point. But not everyone is nice."  
"I know. And I understand that."  
"Good. Well,we should talk about this some more in the morning. You need to go to sleep so you can be ready for tomorrow."  
"Alright,"she closed her eyes,and went to sleep.  
"So,you guys are leaving for Earth tomorrow huh?"asked Duo later that night.  
"Yes. I'm tired of how the people are treating us here. And I don't want another war,"said Quatre.  
"That's a wide decision Quatre."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. I think Hilde and are going to leave there after we get married. Even though the colonies are our homes,I think the Earth was really where we were meant to bed."  
"That's sweet Duo."  
"Yeah. I just she likes it. How are the girls taking this?"  
"They love it. They can't wait."  
"Well,that's good. And Trowa?"  
"I don't really know. He seemed pretty happy about it."  
"I hope so."  
"Yeah me too. We had a big discussion over what had happened."  
"None of you got in a fight right?"  
"Right."  
"Good. I would hate it if that had happened again."  
"Yeah. Me too. Especially if Trowa got mad at me. But I know that'll never happen."  
"Yeah. You and him are pretty close."  
"I know."  
"Well buddy boy,I need to go. Hilde's going to be home soon. I'll meet you guys at the spaceport tomorrow morning ok?"  
"That'll be fine."  
"Ok then. See ya tomorrow then."  
"Bye Duo,"and the screen clicked off. I just hope Trowa isn't mad at me,he thought. I would hate that if he was.  
Chapter 6  
Well,the day finally came. Heero and Relena came around 8:30 that morning. Violet and Midii were so happy that they were leaving to live on the Earth. Quatre told Trowa that Duo and Hilde were going to meet then at the spaceport when they got there. Trowa said that would be just fine.  
"Quatre?"asked Heero.  
"Yes Heero?"  
"I want you to have this,"he handed Quatre of Sandrock that Heero had found. "I found this after you had got rid of your gundam 5 years ago. I guess this was the perfect time to give it to you."  
"Thank you Heero,"he looked at Trowa and the girls. "Well,are we ready to go guys?"  
"Yep!"said an excited Midii.  
"Well,let's go then,"said Trowa. And they left for the spaceport.  
No one talked during their flight to Earth. They were the only ones on the shuttle. Violet kept looking out the window,trying to see if she could get another glimpse of the Earth before they arrived. I'm just glad I'm coming back,she thought. It's just so beautiful. And the people are really nice.  
Quatre kept thinking about how the people of the colony were reacting to this. I don't want another war,he thought. I just don't think I could fight again. This isn't right. It's not.  
The plane was soon picked up speed. They were entering the atmosphere again. Midii got a little scared. Trowa put his hand over her to make her feel better.  
"There there. Don't be afraid,"he said. Midii then put her head back and finally relaxed.  
"We're finally here,"she said.  
"Yes we are."  
"It looks different."  
"That's because we're landing somewhere different."  
"Oh. At least it still looks beautiful."  
Yes,he thought. And it'll always look beautiful. But people and things change. About 6 years ago,the people on the Earth,and the colonies were in a battle. Nothing was beautiful. No one knew what the beautiful meant. Because they were fighting. But still,we are still trying to find the answer to that question.  
Duo and Hilde met the guys there like they had promised.  
"Well,I guess that's everything,"said Quatre.  
"We've got the car all ready for you guys,"said Duo.  
"Thanks Duo. We really couldn't've done it without you guys,"said Trowa.  
"Well, just don't forget that I'm still the God of Death."  
The car ride was very quiet. Quatre kept thinking about how they were going to manage living on Earth. Well,at least I'm going to have less paperwork,he thought.  
The car soon pulled into a driveway. In front of the driveway,was a large house. Almost like the last one they had.  
"Well,guess we're here,"said Duo as he stopped the car in the driveway.  
"Yeah. Guess so,"said Quatre.  
As soon as they got in the house,Violet ran upstairs to her new room, and found all her stuff already there. "Oh my god,"said she. But how could this already be here,she thought.  
"You wanna know why your's and Midii's stuff is already here?"asked Quatre.  
"Dad! You scared me! Yes,I would."  
"I shipped it off earlier this morning."  
"Oooh. So that's why all those men were at our old house this morning. They did a pretty good job."  
"That's because they're the best."  
"I guess so."  
"Well...do you like it?"  
"Let me see the whole house,and I'll get back to you after lunch."  
He laughed. "If that's what you want to do,that's fine with me,"and they left the room.  
Well,the day went by pretty fast. Violet told Quatre that she really loved the house. Midii and Trowa hadn't been through the whole house yet( they had been out at the park. Quatre still had some paperwork to do on the house,so Violet had volunteered to stay with him.). I just hope Trowa likes it,he thought. If he doesn't like it at first,I wouldn't blame him. It's kind of hard to get attached to a new house. But please like it Trowa.  
Trowa and Midii got home around 6:00. Quatre had already gotten dinner ready,so he and Violet were already at the table waiting for them.  
"You know Quatre,"said Trowa, "I really like this house."  
Now Quatre was totally shocked. "Well thank you Trowa."  
"The house is alright. But I would like to go through the whole thing," said Midii.  
"Tomorrow Midii,"said Trowa.  
"Like you promised?"  
"Yep."  
"Good. I wanna get a good look at it too."  
He laughed. "Alright then."  
Dinner went fast through all the conversation. Midii couldn't stop talking about how she loved Earth and the people who lived there. Violet was scared because she was starting school tomorrow(since Midii's so young, Trowa thought it would be good if Midii started school a day late.). She didn't want people to think that she came from a snooby rich family.  
"Dad,can I please start school late like Midii?"Violet asked later that night when Quatre was putting her to bed.  
"But why?"  
"Because I'm scared. I don't want everyone to think that I come from a snooby rich family."  
"Now who told you that?"  
"No one. But I was just thinking about the way the people in the colonies were treating us,and I was afraid that the same thing might happen here."  
"Oh Violet. I promise that won't happen,and I know it won't. The people on Earth are very nice and they will not bother us. Now please,go to sleep."  
"Alright,"and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
"Well,how's Violet?"Trowa asked later that night while he and Quatre were working on paperwork.  
"She's a little concerned about going to school tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"She thinks that the people at school will hate her because she comes from a rich family."  
"What did you do?"  
"I told her that the people from Earth are really nice and would not think that and that she was still going to school tomorrow. Besides,it's not like the Earth hasn't had rich people."  
"Yes,but those rich people were dictators Quatre. Not like you and me."  
"I guess you do have a point Trowa. But I just don't see why people would want to do that."  
"Well,don't forget Quatre that we were in a war during that time."  
"Yes. You do have a point. I guess I shouldn't worry about though. The war is over and we can start living a new life. In the space colonies,and the Earth." But battles will still go on,he thought. Yes. The battles will not stop because there are always stupid people out there who want to take something away from people. And that's the reason we fight. But sometimes people do not want us to fight. But we have to. We don't have a choice. I remember the time Heero almost killed himself because he wanted peace in the colonies like we did. But that didn't stop OZ. They kept going and trying to get the colonies to start another chaotic war against us. They didn't care about us. They just wanted to kill us because they thought that they were right. And they weren't. And that's why we must win battles. To show the people that we care about them. But why must we have to kill people? Because those people are stupid. They think they are protection something, but they aren't. They're just going out in battle and sacrificing themselves because they think that they'll stop the war. But they are always wrong. It never happens,and it never will. I figured that out when I went crazy after my father died and I almost killed Trowa. I didn't accomplish anything. I just hurt someone and I started another battle that was going to get people killed. But by the time I realized it. It was to late. Those people were already dead. And I couldn't do anything to bring them back. I was just acting foolish. And that's what the people of OZ and Romefeller were acting like. Like foolish snobs that thought they would gain peace throughout the colonies and Earth. And they weren't right about what they did. It was us who brought peace. No. Actually,it was Heero. He stopped that last peace of Libra that almost fell onto Earth. He almost got himself killed again. But yet,he didn't care. He did it because we wanted peace. And he did it. He gave the people peace. But the peace didn't last long. No,it didn't. Another battle had to begin. By a girl name Mariameia. She was almost like Romefeller. Because her father was Trieze. But we fought again. We almost got our comrades killed again. But we founght until the end. Well, until Heero came. And he stopped the fighting. Because he wanted to have peace like the rest of us. And now,because of that,we don't have to fight anymore wars. But there will always be more battles. We've already experiences two. But we've won without getting the colonies and Earth into another chaotic war.  
The next day came very fast. Violet still wasn't ready to go to school.  
"Violet,I promise that everything is going to be fine,"said Quatre. "Now hurry,or you'll miss the bus." He looked out the window as Violet stepped onto the bus.  
"What's wrong Quatre?"asked Trowa.  
"Trowa,was it the best thing to send her off to school?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What if she's right Trowa?"  
"Oh Quatre. It won't happen. Just remember what you told her."  
"I guess you're right Trowa. I just feel kind of bad that I did this. But I guess I can't really do anything now."  
"We'll just see how everything turns out when she comes home."  
"I guess you're right Trowa."  
"Now come. Midii wants to look at the house with us remember?"  
"Oh. I guess I forgot about that,especially with everything going on right now."  
"Let's go then."  
The tour took about an hour or so. In the end...well,Midii said she really did like the house.  
"I'm so glad that she likes the house,"said Qautre to Trowa later that afternoon while Midii was upstairs in her room playing.  
"Me too."  
"You mean you really like the house?"  
"Yes. I love it. I think it's great."  
"I hope you mean that Trowa."  
"I do."  
"Good. I wouldn't want you and Midii to leave."  
"Why would you think that? I wouldn't leave you Quatre and you know that."  
"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."  
"It's alright Qautre. I guess I did sound a bit harsh there. But you know that I'd leave you right?"  
He smiled. "I know,"but soon,his smiled turned into a frown.  
"What's the matter Little Angel?"  
"Trowa,I'm worried."  
"About what?"  
"Violet was supposed to be home about 15 minutes ago,wasn't she?"  
He checked his watched. "Oh my god. You're right."  
"Stay here while I go find here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'll be fine. I want you to take care of Midii alright?"  
"Ok."  
"I promise I'll call you if anything goes wrong. I'll c-ya later,"and he left the house.  
Quatre ran as hard as he could to get to Violet. She wasn't home or at school. Where could she be,he thought. She doesn't have any friends here...well,at least not yet. Oh god. I hope she's alright.  
Soon he heard some screaming coming from a warehouse that was just down the street. It was Violet! Oh my god,he thought. That's Violet. I hope I'm not to late!  
"I told you already,I don't have any money!"she yelled at the kidnappers.  
"You just shut up,"said one of them. "We know who your father is,and if you help us,you won't get hurt."  
"NO! I'm not letting you!"  
But soon the door was kicked open. It was Quatre!  
"Dad?!"  
"Violet!" "Stay right there!"yelled one of them.  
Quatre turned around. The guy was probably about 3 inches taller than him,and had a gun pointed right as his head. Shit,he thought. They're really gonna try to kill me. He moved and soon started to untie Violet.  
"Hey,did I tell you to stay you son of a bitch?!  
"Yes. But I know it isn't her you want,"he turned to her after he took of the thing that was covering her face. "Violet,I want you to get out of here."  
"But what about you?!"she whispered.  
"Don't worry about me. I want you to run home and get Trowa. Now hurry,"she obeyed. The kidnappers didn't even lay a finger on her. "Now, come on and get me. I'm not afraid to die!"  
Violet ran home as fast as she could. As soon as she got home,Trowa was waiting for her.  
"Where's Quatre?!"he asked.  
"Dad is at the warehouse down the street. Last I heard,there were gun shots,but that's it."  
"Dammit. I hope he's alright."  
"Hurry up and get to him. Please."  
"Can you please take care of Midii?"  
"I promise."  
"Alright,"and he left the house. Oh god. Please be ok Quatre,he thought.  
By the time Trowa got to the warehouse,the villians were already gone. Quatre was on the floor...and blood was all over his body.  
"Oh my god. Quatre...are you alright?!"he asked,stunned and scared.  
"I...I'm fine Trowa."  
He's weak,he thought. This isn't good. He needs to get to a hospital. "Quatre,stay here. I'm going to get Duo. He doesn't live very far from here."  
"Alright. But hurry up Trowa."  
"I will Quatre,"and he left the building.  
Lucky enough for Trowa,Duo was home. As soon as he told Duo what happened,they rushed back to the warehouse. Quatre was still in the same place when they got there.  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened?!"asked Duo.  
"There...there was a fight Duo,"said Quatre.  
He turned to Trowa. "Trowa,we have to get him out of here."  
"But where's the nearest hospital?!"  
"Don't worry about that. I'll drive. We can get there faster. Now, help me get him up."  
"Alright,"they lifted Quatre up,and left the building.  
"Well,I guess we'll be here for a while,"said Duo later that night. He looked over to Trowa who was trying to keep Violet from crying. Midii was in the seat over from him. She was trying to hide back tears for a while.  
Soon the nurse came out to talk to Quatre. The good thing was that he was going to be fine,but the bad news was that he was going to be in there for about a month. Soon,he was escorted to Qautre's room.  
When he entered Qautre's room,he gasped because Qautre was in such bad shape. His eyes started to fill with tears. My Little Angel,he thought. Why would someone do this to Quatre? "Quatre,can you hear me?"  
"Y-Yes Trowa. I can hear you fine."  
"Good. How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit. How's Violet doing?"  
"She's scared. Like me."  
"Well don't be. I'm going to fine."  
"From the way I see you,it doesn't look like it."  
"At least I'm not dead."  
"You do have a point. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"Yes. I had just untied Violet and told her to hurry home,after that I told one of people to fight me and that I wasn't afraid to fight."  
"Uh-uh."  
"After that,there was a huge gun fight. I was shot probably...about 3 time in the same place."  
"Where?"  
"My left the arm."  
"But why did you go along with them?"  
"I thought I was doing something right Trowa. But I guess I was wrong. And I'm sorry."  
He sighed. "It's alright Quatre. At least you're alive. But next time this happens,let me come with you,ok?"  
"I promise Trowa."  
"Good."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Who's with the girls?"  
"Duo. I guess you were asleep when we brought you here."  
"What did the warehouse look like?"  
"You honestly want to know?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well,it looked like shit Quatre. It really did. There was blood everywhere."  
"Were the kidnappers still there?"  
"No. They'd left. I guess. You were the only person that was there."  
"I'm not making that decision again I can tell you that."  
"I know Quatre. And you promised,so I'll trust you."  
"I just can't believe that someone would want to do this."  
"Me neither Quatre. But they didn't kill you and that's all that matters."  
"Thanks. And tell Duo I said thank you for saving my life. Same goes for you."  
"No problem. Which means I should probably get back to the waiting room. I didn't tell Duo where I went and he's probably getting worried."  
"That's fine."  
"I promise I'll come back when Duo's done talking to you ok?"  
He let out a little painful groan. "That's fine Trowa."  
He bent over and kissed Quatre on the forehead,and left the room.  
When Trowa got back to the waiting room,Duo was sleep with Midii and Violet. But as soon as Duo heard footsteps coming closer to him,his eyes popped open.  
"Well,how'd it go?"he asked a little tired.  
"He's alright. I said that you wanted to see him."  
"You got that right. Where's his room?"  
"Just go straight and and turn right. His room number is 556."  
"Alright. Thanks,"and he left the waiting room.  
It didn't take Duo long to find Quatre's room. But it was a little hard for him to get over Quatre almost getting killed!  
"Hey Quatre,"he said as he enterd Quatre's room.  
"Hi Duo."  
Duo couldn't believe what he saw. He looks as worse as Hilde did when she was almost killed,he thought. No...this is much worse. "How're you feelin' buddy?"  
He sighed. "Not that great,can't you tell?"  
"You do have a point. Quatre,why did you do this?"  
"Because I didn't want Trowa or any of the girls to get killed. So I risked my own life."  
Oh god,he thought. This is just like what Hilde did,but worse. But I just can't stand seeing Quatre like this. It almost makes me wanna puke. This almost doesn't seem real... "Quatre...."  
"Don't feel sorry for me Duo. I know what I did was the right thing."  
"The...THE RIGHT THING?! Quatre...get real here! You almost killed yourself! And you thought you did the right thing?!"  
"That's what you and Heero would've done."  
His voice turned softer. "You do have a point. But you aren't me and Heero. You couldn't just backed out and nothing would've happened Quatre."  
"I didn't want to Duo."  
"But why?!"  
"I didn't want to be a coward Duo. They would've ended up killing me anyways."  
He sighed. "You're really strong Quatre,and I really can't believe you did this. But I guess I am being a little to harsh on you. I just didn't want you to do this. I don't want you to die."  
"Duo,remember when you got hit by a bullet 2 years ago and Trowa and I rushed you to the hospital?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well,during those two months that you were in the hospital I almost cried everyday to tell myself that you weren't going to die. I don't want you to do that over me."  
"But Quatre...that was a totally different situation."  
"Actually Duo,it wasn't,"it was Heero!  
"Heero! What are you doing here?!"  
"Paying a visit to Quatre. Trowa phoned me and told me what happened."  
"What about Wufei?"  
"I tried to reach him. I only got Sally,but she doesn't know where he is."  
"Figures. He's always out somewhere."  
He turned to Quatre. "How ya feelin'?"  
"To to bad Heero. Thanks,"he said.  
He turned back to Duo. "Can I see you outside for a minute?"  
"Yeah sure Heero,"he turned to Quatre. "I promise I'll be back in a sec,"he turned his back,and left the room.  
"Alright. What is it?"Duo asked.  
"Do you think you can take Trowa and the girls home?"  
"Sure. What time?"  
"About 9:30. Trowa isn't going to let the girls go to school tomorrow though."  
"Why?"  
"He's worried about Violet."  
"Sounds reasonable. Did you get anymore information on how Quatre's doing?"  
"No. Trowa talked to me for a little bit,then he told me where Qautre's room was. But the nurse didn't talk to me at all."  
"Oh. I'm gonna kill those people. I can't belive that someone would so something like this."  
"There are a lot of jealous people out there Duo."  
"Yes...But you never know Heero. Those people could've been from the colonies."  
"You could be right Duo."  
"I'm gonna ask Trowa if he'll talk to the police tomorrow."  
"I think the police'll come to him. They're gonna want to know what happened."  
"You do have a point,"he looked at his watch. "Well,I'd better go. Its a quater till 9. I better got Qautre bye,and them I'm outta here!"  
Chapter 7  
The weeks that went by were vert tough weeks. Trowa,Duo,or Heero come to see Quatre as much as they could. Trowa talked to the police about the suspects,and believe or not,Duo was right. The two were from the colonies. The same colony where Quatre,Violet,Trowa,and Midii had once lived.  
"I say it's revenge because I left the colonies,"said Quatre to Trowa.  
"I guess you're right Quatre. But we don't know for sure,and I doubt we ever will. I'm just really upset about what happened."  
"At least I didn't die on you."  
"You do have a point. But that's worse."  
"I know. How are the girls?"  
"I'm keeping Violet and Midii out of school until you've recovered. I think it'll be really hard with all these people questioning them about what's happened over the last few couple of weeks."  
"I agree with you Trowa. What did their teachers think of that?"  
"They agreed too."  
"Good. I didn't want them to get into any of this. But with all the kids at that school,you never know what'll happen."  
"You have a point."  
"Have you been able to reach Wufei?"  
"Not yet. Heero,Duo,Sally,and I have been trying our hardest to find him,but no luck as come yet."  
"Figures. He always likes to be alone unless he has to fight."  
"It's just the way he was brought up I guess. But don't worry about that. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright. A lot better I'll tell ya that."  
"Good. Duo's been trying to track down the suspects...and when we finds them he's going to kill them."  
"Tell him to go ahead and do it for all I care about."  
He smiled. "But why?"  
"They tried to kill my daughter and they tried to kill me. Wouldn't you want the same thing done Trowa?"  
"I guess you're right Quatre."  
"I just wish people would get to their senses and stop all this foolish fighting."  
"Me too Quatre."  
Another week went by. This would be the last week that Quatre had to be in the hospital. Heero had finally gotten a hold of Wufei. And after he told Wufei what had happened,Wufie rushed to the hospital to check up on Quatre. To tell you the truth,Wufei actually stayed with Quatre for about 4 days to make up for not being there when he should've been.  
Sunday finally came and Quatre could finally go home. Quatre had told Wufei the day before that he didn't need to stay by his side anymore and that he was free to leave. Wufei didn't know what to do. But he decided to stay because he didn't want to hurt Quatre's feelings.  
Trowa had stayed home with the girls because Duo was taking Quatre home. He was really happy that Quatre had finally recoverd. But the thing that really surprised him was that Wufei was with him and Duo!  
"I guess I was wrong all along,"said Wufei. "I guess my comrades are you guys."  
"But we don't have to fight,"said Quatre.  
"I know that. But I need to stop being alone so much."  
"We're glad that you came back Wufei,"said Trowa.  
"Thank you."  
"Sorry guys,but I need to go. Hilde wants my butt back at work by tomorrow,so I'll c-ya'll later!"  
"Bye Duo!"said Quatre.  
"Bye!"and he left the building.  
"Well,I guess that's that."  
"What do you mean Quatre?"asked Trowa.  
"Well,what else is there to say? I mean,the war is over,we don't have to fight anymore,I'm ok. There really isn't anything that we have to worry about."  
"But there will always be battles Quatre. Don't forget that."  
"There won't be Trowa."  
"But how do you know?"asked Wufei.  
"Because we have stopped all the foolish fighting that has gone on in the universe."  
"But what about--?"started Trowa.  
"We shouldn't have to worry about that either Trowa. Because we stopped that from becoming a war."  
"But how can you say that we don't have to fightmore when they are still on the run?"  
"Because they wouldn't be able to start a war. They're just jealous people who wanted to try to kill me because I left the colonies. But I have friends who want to stop them Trowa. And by that,we won't have to fight."  
"But still...how can you be sure?"  
"Why are we not fighting Trowa?"  
Trowa paused for a second. He's right,he thought. But that doesn't me we don't have to fight. We are still going to have to fight either he says we are or we are not. I just hope that he's right.  
Wufei finally went back to the L5 colonies to work with Sally,Trowa and Quatre were finally together after a long month of Quatre having to be in the hospital,and now they could finally be with the girls. Heero and Relena were going to be married in a week(they had to postpone the wedding because of what happened to Quatre.),and Duo and Hilde were still living on the Earth. It was going to be hetic,but with nothing going on,so the couples that were getting married didn't have to worry about anything. But Trowa still wasn't sure. What if I'm right,he thought. What if we do have to fight again? I'd hate that and so would everyone else. I wouldn't want to leave Midii or Violet. But somethings just don't turn out the war we plan. And this is one of those times. I just hope that the weddings go as planned.  
The week went by fast,and the day of Heero and Relena's wedding was finally here. Quatre was really scared about leaving home because he thought if he went back to the colonies that someone might try to kill him again. But he knew since that he was going to have Trowa,Heero,Duo,and Wufei with him that he really didn't need to worry about anything. As long as those guys are on my side,and I'm on theirs,there's really nothing to worry about.  
The girls were very excited. They couldn't wait for Relena to come down the aisle. And their wait was over. As Relena came down the aisle, about 1,000 people stood up. But Quatre noticed something. Something that probably no one else noticed. She's feverish,he thought I can tell. She's so busy that she hasn't had time to do anything else. Even see Heero. They just shouldn't've had the wedding today. I just hope Heero can figure that out too.  
But Quatre was wrong. Heero didn't figure it out,but the wedding went fine and Relena didn't throw up or faint. She kept her head up. As she and Heero kissed,everyone stood up and applauded for the two. I just can't believe that they actually did it,thought Duo. I though Heero was going to try to kill her. But I guess I was wrong. And so was everyone else.  
The party was going good. Violet and Midii didn't know it,but something was going to happen to Quatre that night. It was going to be almost as worse then what had happened almost 2 months before.  
As Duo and Heero were talking,he saw a figure that almost looked liked Dorothy Catalonia. No,he thought. That can't be her. I thought she wasn't planning to kill anyone. He excused himself and went upstairs. But soon,he was stopped by Trowa.  
"Duo,have you seen Quatre?"he asked.  
"No,but I have a feeling that something bad just happened."  
"Oh god. What?"  
"I think I saw Dorothy."  
"You mean Dorothy Catalonia?"  
"Yes! I think she's done something to Quatre."  
"Well,let's hurry then and get up to his room."  
"Right,"and they left the ballroom.  
Violet and Midii were getting worried. They hadn't seen Trowa, Quatre,or Duo all night. And neither had Hilde(which was starting to worry the hell out of her.). Violet and Midii had volunteered to go and look for them.  
"I hope nothing has happened to dad,"said Violet as she and Midii walked up the stairs to their hotel room.  
"I just hope that nothing has happened to either of our dad's."  
"You can say that again. I've got this feeling that something isn't right."  
"I see what you mean."  
As they got up the stairs,they were stopped by Noin,who had informed them that Quatre had gotten hurt,and that Dorothy Catalonia had stabbed Quatre in the stomach. Violet clinched her teeth and her fists. I knew something was going to happen,she thought. I was just hoping that it didn't have to go this far.  
As they opened the door,Violet like out a little gasp(or a shock of surprise.). Quatre was laying on the bed,and was talking to Trowa,but not in his normal voice.  
"Girls,I'm going to get Relena and tell her to get you two out of here. You don't need to see anymore,"said Heero. They both nodded their heads in agreement. And he was right too. They had been through a lot,and this was enough for the two(especially since Quatre had barely recovered from his other wounds.  
Relena finally came and took the girls outside. The ambulances were already there,and Violet saw her father being taken away in a stretcher. Why does this always have to happen to my father,she thought. This just isn't fair! But maybe there is something that he's been keeping secret from me. Maybe the woman who stabbed him is my own mother!  
Chapter 8  
Even thought Heero and Relena were married,things still weren't going great. Quatre had to stay in another hospital,but longer. Now he had to stay for 4 months because the knife went all the way through his stomach.  
"I keep wondering why she did it,"he said as he was talking to Trowa. "And this might sound crazy,but before she stabbed me,she said something about Violet.  
"Do you remember what she said?"  
"No. Not exactly. But I hate to tell you this Trowa,but Violet's Dorothy's daughter."  
"You're kidding."  
"No,I'm not. And this was her revenge."  
"But why would she do such a thing?"  
"She hates me. It's kind of obvious."  
"I guess you're right. But still...it just isn't fair."  
"I know what you're saying Trowa,but at least it didn't happen to you. If this did happen to you,I would've probably have gone crazy again."  
"Oh Quatre. Don't say that."  
"I'm sorry Trowa."  
He sighed. "It's alright Quatre. I just don't wanna remember what happened the first time you went crazy."  
"Me neither Trowa. And I'm sorry I keep bringing it up,but it something would happen to you,I don't know what I'd do."  
"You wouldn't go crazy,that's for sure. You'd stay by my side until I got better. Just like what I'm doing with you."  
"Do you think I should tell Violet about...well,you know?"  
"I think you should Quatre. She's been wondering about that for weeks and wants an answer."  
"Well,please bring her in. I don't want to keep this a secret forever."  
"She isn't here."  
"Why not?"  
"Hilde and Duo are taking care of the girls. They said it would be fine."  
"Oh. Well,tell them I said thank you. But the next time,please bring her in."  
"I promise Little Angel."  
He smiled. "Thank you Trowa."  
"Well,I want you to get some rest,so I'm going home."  
"Will you be back tomorrow?"  
"I promise Quatre. Don't worry about it."  
"Alright. Bye Trowa!"  
"Bye Quatre,"and he left the room.  
When Trowa got home that night,the girls were eating dinner,and Hilde and Duo were talking. Trowa has happy because the place wasn't a mess. After Hilde and Duo left,Violet couldn't stop asking Trowa questions about how Quatre was doing. He really felt sorry for Midii though because he knew that he wasn't paying enough attention to her. So he asked Midii to met him in his room before bed time.  
"Is everything ok dad? I'm not in trouble am I?"she asked.  
"No Midii. You're not in trouble. I just want to say that I'm really sorry."  
"For what?"  
"That I haven't been talking or seeing you as often as I should anymore."  
"It's alright."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Because I know how worried Violet is because Quatre is hurt and she is going through a lot of pain right now."  
"Are you sure that you aren't a little jealous though?"  
She smiled. "Well...maybe a little."  
He reached over and gave her a hug. "I am really sorry though."  
"Thanks dad,"she sighed. "Well,I'm going to bed."  
"Alright,"he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."  
" 'Night dad,"and she left the room.  
I'm just so glad that the girls are safe,he thought. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They just mean to much to me and Quatre. But this isn't fair. Quatre has almost died twice since we've moved here. Maybe this was the wrong choice. Maybe moving to the Earth wasn't the best thing to do.  
"Dad?"Midii asked before she went to bed.  
"Yes Midii?"  
"Is Quatre going to get better?"  
He smiled and went over to her. "Midii,Quatre is going to be fine,so don't you worry."  
"That's good. I'm sorry. I'm just really worried and I'm having the hardest time going to sleep."  
"I'll let you sleep in here if you want to."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yes. But just this one night."  
"Alright!"she went over and jumped on the bed,and covered herself in the sheets. "I'm sorry,but can I ask you something else dad?"  
He smiled. "What is it?"  
"When are we going to get to see Quatre?"  
"Tomorrow Midii. But don't tell Violet yet. I'm going tell her in person."  
"That's fine."  
"You need to go to sleep Midii."  
"Alright dad,"she yawned,then closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
"I'm really pissed about what happen too,"said Duo later that night as he was talking to Trowa. "I thought that bitch stopped thinking about war. But I guess I was wrong."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
"This just isn't fair. Why are people doing this to Quatre?"  
"Because they're jealous that he left the colonies to live on the Earth."  
"Well,it's not like most of the people from the colonies move to live on the Earth anyways."  
"Then why did you move to the Earth?"  
"Because I was only to be on the Earth for a short period of time. And most of that time I could only see it from space. And during that time, we were in a war and looking at the Earth was sometimes so hard,you couldn't even picture it. But now,it's almost the same."  
"I see what you mean."  
"I'm prepared to fight with Deathscythe is something goes wrong again. Why? Because I have too. Sometimes,it's the only way we know how to live."  
"I agree with you Duo,but who would you be fighting for?"  
"I'm not taking sides. I just can't. I'd be fighting for the Earth and the colonies. I just want people to live in peace. Just like everyone else in the space colonies and in the Earth."  
"I just hope that we're doing something right here."  
"You are Trowa. And I have a feeling this isn't about you guys moving to the Earth."  
"You don't?"  
"No. I think that Dorothy was behind all the killings...well,maybe she didn't help Midii's father,but she was probably all the other stuff we've been through."  
"Maybe you're right. You are never going to guess what Quatre told me."  
"What?"  
"Dorothy is...Violet's mother."  
"You're joking!"  
"No. I'm not Duo. Quatre told me at the hospital today. He remember that she had said something about Violet before she stabbed him."  
"Oh god. Well,that explains it I guess."  
"Yeah,I know. But what are we going to do?"  
"We're gonna kill the bitch that's what! Especially after all she's done to Quatre."  
"But I have this feeling that maybe that isn't the best idea."  
"Whaddya mean? Heero would do the same thing."  
"Yes,but Quatre isn't Heero."  
He sighed. "You do have a point. Well,what's your plan?"  
"I think we should capture her and let Quatre decided what to do...since he's the one that got hurt."  
He thought for a second. But if we capture her,she might run off and try to kill Quatre again,he thought. But maybe Trowa's right. "Alright. When should we start looking?"  
"Not for 3 days at least. I need some time to think and go over a plan."  
"That'll be fine. Should I tell the other pilots about your plan?"  
"Yes. And tell them that we will have a meeting at Sector 55. You know where that is right?"  
"Isn't off L3?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't need any help then. What time should we meet?"  
"Wednesday at 10:30. I don't want to leave while the girls are home."  
"I could have Hilde to come and watch them."  
"That's fine Duo,but the girls really need to go to school."  
"Whatever you say. I have no problem with that."  
"Good. Well,I'd better go to bed. I need to get up early because the girls and I are going to see Quatre.  
"That's good. Well,tell him I said hi."  
"Alright. I will."  
"Bye Trowa."  
"C-ya Duo,"and the screen clicked off. Maybe Duo's right,he thought. Maybe we should kill her. But maybe if we so that,it might start another war. I just hope that Quatre says something other than we should kill her. I know he will.  
The next day finally came. The house was realy quiet because Quatre wasn't there. Trowa was really scared because he was letting Violet see how bad Quatre really was. He still felt sorry for Midii though.  
When they got to the hospital,Violet had chills running down her spine. I can do this,she thought. Besides,I'm only seeing my father. This isn't any different.  
The nurses were very nice and let Violet go in first. She knew that is was going to hard. But she controled her tears and went inside.  
When she opened the door to Quatre's room,her eyes started fillings with tears. He's even worse than I thought,she thought. Maybe I should've come.  
"Violet...is that you?"asked a very weak Quatre.  
"Ye-Yes dad. It's me."  
"Hey. Don't be scared. It's not as horrible as you think it is."  
"Alright,"she closed the door behind her and started walking toward the side of the bed. "How are you feeling dad?"  
"Not so great."  
She laughed a bit. "I can tell."  
"Violet,I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"You know that the woman who hurt me is Dorothy Catalonia right?"  
"Yes."  
"She's your mother."  
"No...It can't be. But why would she do such a thing?!"  
"I don't know Violet."  
"When did you find out?"  
"Before she stabbed me. You have to believe what I'm telling you Violet."  
"I do believe you dad. And I'm not letting her take me away."  
"That's my girl."  
"I love you to much dad. I just can't believe my own mother would hurt you." She started to cry  
He put his hand up and brushed away his tears. "Don't cry for me Little One."  
"Oh dad! Please don't leave me!"  
"I'm not going to Violet. So don't worry. But you need to be strong."  
"Trowa wants me to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
"What do you want to do with Dorothy?"  
"I think I should ask you that question."  
"But why? She hurt you!"  
"Yes. But she is your mother."  
"You do have a point,"she let out a little uneasy sigh. "I know this isn't the best answer,but..."she paused. She didn't know what to say.  
"Go on."  
"I think you and the other gundam pilots should kill her. Especially after all that she's done to you."  
"Violet?"  
"Yes dad?"  
"It's not going to start a war. It'll be stopping one."  
"So you agree?!"  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
"Oh dad! Thank you so much,"but then her eyes started to fill with tears again. She burried her face on Quatre and started to sob.  
"It's alright Little One. Everything is going to be ok."  
"Oh dad. What did I just do? If I said I wanted to kill someone,God will never forgive me."  
"I don't think God has anything to do with this. I think you just need to say what you believe is right."  
"But will killing this woman start or stop a war? If another war starts, you'll have to fight and I'll never see you again."  
"Now that isn't true Violet. I won't have to fight. That's what the gundams were made for in the first place. To stop wars. But do you still want us to kill Dorothy?"  
She looked up. "Oh dad. I don't know. I don't want to be known as an evil person. But if she's behind all of this,I guess I have no choice. Yes. Kill her for all I care. Even if this means that I'll go to hell when I die."  
"Oh Violet. Don't think about that. You did the right thing."  
Violet came back with a worried look on her face. But she told Trowa to go in without asking her any questions. She told him that Quatre would tell him about their conversation.  
"Hey Quatre,"Trowa said as he opened Quatre's door.  
"Good. Violet told you to come."  
"Yes. And I didn't like the look on her face. What's wrong?"  
"She wants us to kill Dorothy."  
"Oh god. Are you sure?"  
"Yes. That's the only reason why she had that look on her face."  
"I talked to Duo last night and he said that we should do the same thing. But I told him that the other gundam pilots and I should have a meeting."  
"What else did you tell him?"  
"That the meeting will be Wednesday at 10:30. That's about it."  
"Alright."  
"I promise I'll tell you everything that we discussed at the meeting."  
"That's fine."  
"So,I'm guessing that Violet didn't like the fact that Dorothy's her mother?"  
"She hated it. She doesn't want to leave me and she also hated the fact that she had to think of some way to get rid of Dorothy."  
"I bet. But why did you let her?"  
"Because Dorothy's her mother."  
"Yes. But you're the one who got hurt."  
"Well,I did agree with her."  
"At least that's good. I'm sorry Quatre. These past 4 weeks have just been a living hell for me and you."  
"I understand what you're trying to get out Trowa,but like I said,don't worry about me. I'll be out of here in no time."  
"At least I hope so. I hate not having you at home. The house is so quiet and lonely."  
"I know. It just sucks looking at this room."  
"The doctor is going to have a check-up on you,so I'd better leave and get the girls home."  
"Alright."  
"Quatre?"  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"I don't want you to worry if I'm not here for a couple of days alright?"  
"I promise Trowa."  
"Good. Well,I'll see you on Thursday."  
"Bye Trowa."  
"Bye Quatre,"and he left the room.  
The days didn't go any faster with Quatre not at the house. Trowa didn't want Wednesday to come. But he knew what he had to do. Tell everyone what Violet had told Quatre and hear their opinions. That was enough for him. But what if they want to do something different,he thought. I just hope Dorothy is prepared for the worst. Even if it means that we have to kill her.  
Wednesday finally come and it was time for Trowa to tell everyone Violet's idea. He watched as the girls got on the bus and left for school. By the time he left the house it was already 8:15 and he only had 2 hours and 15 minutes to get to the colony. He took a private shuttle to get him to the colony. I can't believe that I'm actually getting the chance to see outer space again,he thought. I just hope that space welcomes me again. It has never looked this beautiful before.  
When he got to the meeting room,Heero and Duo were already there and the time was 9:30.  
"Good. I'm not late,"Trowa said as he entered the room.  
"No. But Wufei's going to be,"said Duo.  
"Don't worry about him. He doesn't have to come. We all know how busy he is."  
"Yeah,but I got the day off,"said Wufei as he entered the room.  
"Well,at least you showed up. The meeting isn't going to start for another 55 minutes."  
"Yes. But I have no intention of leaving right now. Especially since I'm off duty."  
"That's good to hear,"Duo mumbled under his breath. "Well,how's Quatre doing Trowa?"  
"He's alright. They've still got him bandaged and he won't be able to get out of the hospital for another couple of months."  
The pilots were silent until the clock turned to 10:30. Trowa kept thinking about Quatre. I just hope that I'm doing the right thing,he thought.  
The clock finally turned to 10:30 and the meeting was about to start.  
"So,has Violet though of anything?"asked Duo.  
"Yes,"said Trowa. "She wants to kill Dorothy."  
The pilots stared at him. "Trowa,are you serious?!"  
"Yes. That's why she told Quatre."  
"Well,I guess that isn't a problem,"said Heero.  
"Heero,are you sure?"  
"If that's what she told Quatre,then that's what we should do."  
Duo turned to Trowa. "Look,we know this is very uneasy for you,but just remember what she did to Quatre."  
Yes,and that's what scares me,he thought. What if it wasn't Dorothy?  
"Trowa,you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."  
"So...are we going to do it?"  
"Yes. But first,we need to find her. Duo,can you do that?"  
"I've already located her."  
"Good."  
"But how are we going to kill her?"asked Wufei.  
"That's my job. I'm going to challenge her to a duel."  
"WHAT?!"asked a bewildered Duo.  
"I have too. It'll be the only way to settle things."  
"Heero,what do you think?"  
"I think Trowa should go for it. This is revenge for Quatre,Trowa. You're doing the right thing,"said Heero.  
"I just hope that's what I'm doing,"said Trowa.  
"You can always thing of something else,"said Wufei.  
"No. Quatre would've wanted it to be this way." At least I hope so,he thought.  
When Trowa got home,it was only 11:30,so Midii wasn't home from school. He went over to work on Heavyarms. Oh Little Angel,I'm so sorry, he thought. But this is the way that I can stop her from trying to hurt you. I just hope this is what you wanted me to do.  
When Midii came home,Trowa was still working on Heavyarms,which really startled her because she knew it had been a long time since he has used his gundam.  
"Dad,what are you doing?!"she asked.  
"I'm sorry Midii,but I have to get ready to fight again."  
"Where? Who?"  
"Dorothy has challenged me to a duel in outer space."  
"No! You can't go! What if she tries to kill you?"  
"She won't Midii. I have a gundam."  
"But what if she uses something more powerful than your gundam?"  
"Midii,I want you to stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt ok?"  
She sighed. "I promise dad. I've never wanted to pilot a mobile suit anyways."  
"Good. Because piloting a mobile suit isn't fun."  
"I know dad. It doesn't look fun either."  
Chapter 9  
When Violet came home that afternoon,she went straight to her room and didn't ask Trowa any questions about how Quatre was doing. She knew what was happening. Trowa's going to fight that woman,he thought. That's the only reason why he's working on his gundam. Why does it have to be this way? I thought the gundam pilots had stopped fighting for good. But I guess I was wrong. Because this is my fault.  
Dinner was very quiet that night. Violet still didn't want to ask Trowa any questions. She was just to scared to ask Trowa about what was going on.  
"Violet,could I see you in my room after dinner?"Trowa asked.  
"Yes Trowa."  
The rest of dinner was still quiet. Trowa kept thinking why Violet didn't want to talk to him. She's found out about me having to fight Dorothy, he thought. She saw me working on Heavyarms. Oh why did this ever have to happen?  
After dinner,Violet went straight upstairs. Trowa wasn't there,so she thought it wouldn't be a problem to look around. It looks exactly like Quatre's room,she thought. All these books are about piloting mobile suits. She went over and touched one of the books,but before she could get it off the shelf the doorknob was starting to jiggle. She went over to his bed like nothing had happened.  
"Sorry I'm late,"he said as he opened the door.  
"It's alright. Where's Midii?"  
"This conversation only involves you and me. Midii's asleep anyways."  
"Oh."  
"I would like to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
"You didn't happen to see me working on my gundam this afternoon did you?"  
Oh my god,she thought. He saw me. I knew I shouldn't've gone by the shed this afternoon!  
"Well?"  
"Yes! I did see you this afternoon working on your gundam!"she burried her head in Trowa's lap and started to sob.  
"So is that the reason why you haven't talk to me all day?"  
"Yes."  
"But why?"  
"Because I was worried about today. The only reason that you'd be working on that gundam is that you'd be fighting someone."  
"You're right. I am fighting someone."  
"It's that woman who tried to kill my father isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"But why?!"  
"Because you wanted the gundam pilots to kill her. And I took the job. For your sake and Quatre."  
"Oh."  
"But you are worried about me aren't you?"  
She lifted her head up. "Yes I am. Because I don't want anything to happen to you. It's hard enough not seeing my father and Midii would hate it if you died."  
"Violet,I'm not going to die. You can bet your life on that one. I'm lucky enought that I'm still alive."  
"I know. But wouldn't it be better if you did this when Quatre gets back from the hospital?"  
"No Violet. And I'm sorry it has to be this way."  
"But who'll take care of me and Midii while you're gone?"  
"Duo and Hilde. Since they're the only ones that are close. Violet, everything is going to be ok."  
"I just hope that you're right."  
"I am. Dorothy is going to be pretty weak when it comes to fighting me."  
"Why are you guys fighting in outer space? People are going to find out about this you know."  
"That's not what worries me."  
"Then what does?"  
"Nothing Violet. I want you to get to bed alright?"  
"Oh...alright,"she got up and left the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Impression~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kotoba yori wakariaeru manazashi ga soko ni areba  
  
Hito wa minna ikiteyukeru. mayowazu ni jiyuu ni.  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Arasoiau dake ja erarenai dare mo. nani mo.  
  
Osanai te ni sashinobetai. kegare no nai tokimeki wo.  
  
Odayaka ni toki wo kizamu komorebi no nukumori.  
  
Dare mo ga idakaretai zutto kitto ei en ni.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara. So far away  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Daiji na hito no tame ni  
  
Nagasu namida. itami ga.  
  
Sekai wo tsuranuki. daichi wo nurasu.  
  
Kono kanashimi wo tometai!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
"So,I'm guessing that you've got everything ready?"Quatre asked Trowa later that night.  
"Just about. I still need to work on Heavyarms."  
"Do you know what kind of suit she's using?"  
"No. But it's not really like that matter anyways. I'm still going to kill her."  
"I wish I wasn't in the hospital. I could've done it myself."  
"Violet still thinks that I'm not doing the right thing."  
"Well,it was her choice."  
"Actually Quatre,it was your choice,but since Violet is Dorothy's dauther,you wanted to ask her opinion instead."  
"And she had a choice. She could've told me if she wanted me to decided for her instead."  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. Well,at least that's over with. But I'm not the least bit exited about this."  
"Trowa,neither am I."  
"Good."  
"I actually thought that we had stopped Dorothy from doing all this, but I guess I was wrong. She still thinks that war is beautiful. It's the only reason she planned to kill me. So she could start a war."  
"Did she tell you this when you two were fighting?"  
"Yes. That's the only reason I wanted me or someone to kill her. But I can't kill her because...well,you know why."  
"And I'm not the only one who knows why. But did you tell Violet any of this?"  
"No."  
"Then maybe that's the reason why she doesn't want you to fight. Maybe she thinks that Dorothy doesn't want to start war. She probably thinks that you had done something wrong and she was coming back to get revenge."  
"Oh god. I should've told her."  
"Yes. I would agree with you on that one."  
"Well,I'd better go and get some rest. Good luck tomorrow Trowa."  
"Bye Quatre."  
"Bye Trowa,"and the screen clicked off.  
I can't believe that I have to go and fight Dorothy tomorrow,he thought. I can't let Quatre down,but I don't want to hurt Violet either. What am I going to do? I guess I'm just going to have to kill her. It's the only way to settle things. She's just like Trieze,and that's the thing that makes me sick.  
Well,the day had finally come,and it was time for Trowa to fight Dorothy. I know I'm doing the right thing,he thought.  
Violet didn't talk to Trowa at all that morning. She was to worried about what might happen to him. Please don't lose this battle Trowa,she thought. Midii,Quatre,and I just can't lose you. It wouldn't be fair.  
Trowa left before that afternoon since the girls were already at school. The fight was scheduled for 11:30 by the L2 colonies. I just hope that the people in the colonies and the Earth don't get attached this battle,he thought. I don't want anyone getting killed or hurt except Dorothy,or it just wouldn't be fair. Please be with me Quatre,even though I know you won't really be with me.  
Well,11:30 had finally came. Trowa was a little bit scared,but he knew what he had to do. Just let this be a short battle,he thought.  
Dorothy came about 5 minutes late,but in the Tallgeese(Tallgeese II, the one that Trieze used,but was destroyed because Wufei killed him.)suit. Trowa couldn't believe that someone had actually found the pieces that Wufei had destroyed. But that didn't matter anymore. He wanted to win this battle...for Quatre. I'm not going easy on you Dorothy,he thought. That just wouldn't be fair would it?  
Well,the fight had started. Dorothy wasn't making things easy for Trowa either. She does want to kill me,he thought. And I know why too. Because I care about Quatre. She's quick,but no to quick. Besides,this Tallgeese is a piece of junk anyways.  
Right in the middle of the battle,Dorothy got a little careless. She's slowing down,Trowa thought. This should be easy for me to win this battle. But why does she not talk? Is she scared? But something happened that Trowa couldn't believe. When he ran out of bullets,he got rid of his right arm and out came the knife. He lunged it right at Dorothy,and the Tallgesse exploded. Oh my god. I did it,he thought. I beat Dorothy.  
"Trowa! You did it!"it was Duo.  
"Duo? What are you doing here?"  
"I watched the battle from my own home. I was baby-sitting the girls remember? Hilde said that I could come out and congratulate you after you had won the battle."  
"Did the public get into this?"  
"No. Just me."  
"Good. I didn't want the people of space and Earth to think this was a battle that was going to start a war."  
"Hey,was Violet acting strange to you this morning?"  
"Yes,why?"  
"Because she wouldn't talk to me at all and I'm kind of wondering why."  
"It's a long story. Let's go back to my house and I'll tell you."  
"That's fine with me,"and they left.  
"So you mean to tell me that Quatre didn't tell Violet any of this?!" Duo asked Trowa later that afternoon.  
"Not at all. And that's why Violet won't talk to me."  
"Well,here's my idea. I think you should take her to the hospital right now and tell her that she needs to talk to Quatre."  
"But do you think that'll change anything?"  
"Yes it will. At least give it a try Trowa."  
He sighed. "Alright. But what about Midii?"  
"That's where I come in."  
"Thanks Duo."  
"No problem Trowa. At least you have a friend that live close."  
"Well,here goes nothing."  
Why won't father tell me the truth about that's going on,she thought. I want to know the real reason why Trowa had to fight that woman.  
"Violet,can I talk to you for a sec?"Trowa asked as he opened the door to Violet's room.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm taking you to go see Quatre so you can get this all straightened out. I hate not having you talking to me."  
"You do?"  
"Yes,because I know that isn't you. You aren't always quiet and I know why you've been acting this way. Because you want the truth."  
"Yes I do."  
"Then get your jacket. I'll be waiting downstairs for you,"and he left the room.  
Trowa waitied as Violet got her jacket and some other stuff.  
"Sorry I had you waiting so long,"she said as she ran downstairs. "I couldn't find my jacket."  
"That's fine. Well,let's go,"he turned to Duo. "Thanks for watching Midii again."  
"Hey,like I said,it's no problem. You two have a good time,"he said.  
"Bye Duo!"said Violet.  
"Bye you two! Tell Quatre I said hi!"  
"Bye Duo,"said Trowa. He waitied for Violet to walk out the door,then he shut the door.  
Be careful out there Trowa,thought Duo. I don't want you or Violet getting yourselves hurt.  
Chapter 10  
Violet couldn't believe what Quatre had told her that afternoon. She was very stunned and full of sorrow. I haven't been talking to anyone because of this,she thought. I've been really selfish and I know it. What am I going to say to Trowa?  
"Oh dad! I'm so sorry!"she said.  
"Why?"  
"Well,hasn't Trowa told you?"  
"Oh,because of that. Oh Violet. Forget about that. Trowa knows you're sorry. That's the only reason he brought you to see me."  
"But what should I tell him?"  
"That you're sorry."  
"I can't believe how selfish I've been."  
"Violet, just remember that you know the truth now."  
"All I want now is for you to get out the hospital without tell us that you're dying."  
"I'm going to be fine Violet. Don't worry about that."  
"I'll try not to."  
"No,you won't worry about. For this,trying isn't enough."  
She smiled. "Alright. I won't worry about it."  
"That's my girl."  
"If you want to know where Midii is,Duo's baby-sitting her."  
"I don't care about that. I'm just glad that your safe."  
"Thanks dad."  
"I'm also happy that Trowa's been taking good care of my Little One."  
"Why wouldn't he? He cares about me as much as he does you."  
"And that's why I trust him."  
"Would you trust anyone else?"  
"Yes I would Violet. By Trowa and I are really close. That's why I trust him."  
"Oh."  
"You get more beautiful every time I see you. I'm just glad that you haven't been thinking that you want to pilot a mobile suit yet."  
"Well,don't forget that it's my birthday soon."  
"Yes. 2 more weeks. I can't believe that you'll be 8 soon."  
"I'm glad. I don't want to stay 7 forever."  
"I'm just glad that I get to see you grow up. But to me,you'll still be my Little One until the day I die."  
"And you'll always be my father."  
"I'm glad for that too. It's not everyday a person pulls over from the side of the road to see a beautiful baby like you."  
"I'm still trying to figure out why my real father did that to me."  
"I am too Violet. But that doesn't matter anymore does it?"  
"No. I guess not."  
"Good. Now,I want you to go to Trowa and tell him that you're sorry, then tell him that I need to talk to him. Alright?"  
"Alright. Dad?"  
"Yes Violet?"  
"When are you coming home?"  
"Not for a few months."  
"Oh. Ok."  
"You want me to come home sooner don't you?"  
"I want you to come today! But I understand that you need to get better."  
"Good. Well,go get Trowa."  
"Oh,I'm sorry!"and she left the room.  
"I have tell you some Quatre,"Trowa said later that afternoon.  
"Yes Trowa?"  
"Violet didn't have to tell me that she was sorry. I could already tell that she was this morning."  
"Yes,and it was my idea."  
"Thanks for telling me Quatre,but don't worry about it."  
"So,how's Midii?"  
"She fine,but I think she's a little jealous because I've been paying more attention to Violet than her. But she's getting over it."  
"That's good."  
"I want you to get better Quatre. Just please get some rest."  
"I will Trowa. You know I will."  
"Good,"he bent over and kissed Quatre on the forhead. "Well,I'm going to take Violet home. I'll c-ya tomorrow."  
"Bye Trowa."  
"Bye Quatre,"and he left the room.  
When Trowa got home,Midii was outside with Duo. Trowa hung up his coat and told Violet to go outside and get Duo,she obeyed.  
"Oh. Hey Trowa! Didn't see you come in! What's up?"asked Duo.  
"Not much."  
"How's Quatre doing?"  
"He's alright."  
"That's good. Oh,Heero called."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. He wanted to know how Quatre was doing,but I told that you had gone to see him,so he wants you to call him some time tonight."  
"Did you ask him how he and Relena were doing?"  
"They're just fine. But Heero's dead sick about Quatre."  
"Oh god."  
"Don't worry about it. At least I didn't ask Heero to come and stay."  
"Did you?"  
"No."  
"Thank god. That's the last thing that we need."  
"When is Quatre going to get out of this hospital,if you don't mind me asking?"  
"No,it's alright. In about 2 months."  
"2 months?! Damn. I was hoping in about a month."  
"So was I."  
"Well,at least you killed Dorothy,so now we don't have to worry about her trying to hurt Quatre anymore."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Well,I'd better tell Hilde that it's time to go. I'll c-ya later Trowa."  
"Bye Duo!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goodbye and Goodluck~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
  
Ashita no kagayaki wo shinjiteru  
  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
  
Kono te ni tsukamaeyou carry on  
  
Kata wo butsukete surechigau  
  
Nido to aenai oretachi  
  
Jibun kattena yarikata de  
  
Ashita wo sagasou  
  
Itsuka aerusa omae ga sagashiteiru yume ni  
  
Kaze ni sakaratte toozakaru sono senaka ni Goodluck and Goodbye  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
  
Deai to wakare dake kurikaesu  
  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
  
Kotae wo mitsukeru made carry on  
  
Kizutsuku nante yowasugiru  
  
Kitsuku kuchibiru kamishime  
  
Aitsu wa tooku mitsumeteta  
  
Kokoro wa misenai  
  
Jibun shidai de yume ga kanau koto wo shitteru  
  
Dakara kono mune ni yomigaeru ano egao ni Goodluck and Goodbye  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
  
Ashita no kagayaki wo shinjiteru  
  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
  
Kono te ni tsukamaeyou carry on  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
  
Deai to wakare dake kurikaesu  
  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
  
Kotae wo mitsukeru made carry on  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
  
Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!  
  
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!  
Well,4 weeks had gone by. Two more weeks and Quatre would finally be out of the hospital. Trowa still couldn't believe how fast the weeks had gone,and he was happy that Quatre would finally be out of the hospital soon. Violet still wasn't ready. What if he hasn't fully recovered by the time he comes home,she thought. What if he has to go back to the hospital? What if he gets hurt again?  
Duo came by to visit once a week. Surprisingly,Heero came to visit sometimes too. He thought since Duo was working sometimes,he would visit to give Trowa some more support. Wufei never came though. He was busy working,which was fine for Trowa because he didn't want anymore people to come to visit him. These 4 weeks have just been to hetic for me,he thought. I don't want Wufei to see how much a mess I've got myself into. I'm surprised how much Quatre had to do all this paperwork by himself. I can barely finish one in an day. Oh well. At least Quatre will be back home soon. I miss him like hell and so do the girls. I've had a hard enough time getting Violet to sleep.  
"Trowa,you shouldn't be so worried about Quatre coming home,"Duo said later in that 2 weeks.  
"I not worried about that. I just can't believe how fast these 2 weeks have gone by."  
"I know."  
"How many more minutes?"  
"Trowa...please don't do this. He'll be coming home soon."  
Heero had voluneetered to bring Quatre home because he didn't think Trowa could handle it because Quatre had been in the hospital for so long. "I'm sorry Duo. I guess I should calm down."  
"Yes you should Trowa. Look,Quatre is going to come home fine. You just need to clear your mind and thing of something else before Quatre comes home."  
"That's the problem! I can't!"  
"Oh boy. I didn't think things would go this bad,"but soon,a car started to pull into the driveway. It was Heero! Trowa opened the door and ran to the car. He waited as Quatre stepped out of the car. As Quatre got out,something surprised Trowa. Quatre was doing fine! He wasn't even limping.  
"Still can still feel a little pain,but I'm doing alright,"Quatre said once everyone was settled in the living room.  
"That's good to hear,"said Duo.  
"So,what about Dorothy?"  
"Didn't I tell you?"asked Trowa.  
"No."  
"Oh...I guess I forgot."  
"He killed her,"said Duo.  
He turned to Trowa. "You did?"  
"Yes. Yes I did Quatre,"said Trowa.  
"Good for you Trowa."  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Quatre."  
"It's alright Trowa. At least you told me. I wouldn't've wanted it to be a secret for the rest of my life."  
"You've got that right,"he mumbled.  
"Lighten up Trowa,"said Duo. "You did what you had to do. In the end, you did the right thing."  
"I guess I did."  
Epilogue to story  
Quatre eventually got better and his wounds healed. Trowa still didn't think that he did the right thing. But then again,he didn't let it bother him to much. Even if I did kill someone,God will probably never forgive me,he thought. But maybe I did a good thing because now Quatre doesn't have to be in so much danger. At least I hope.  
Violet and Midii weren't really worried about what everyone thought of them. So am I daughter of a gundam pilot,thought Violet. Big deal. He's still the greatest father anyone could as for.  
Heero and Relena came to visit Quatre,Trowa,and the girls every now and then(because Relena was so busy with being the Vice-foriegn Minister of the space colonies and the Earth,and the doctor said that she might be having a baby soon.). Duo and Hilde came to see them almost everyday. Wufei had gone and done his own thing(which wasn't surprising!). So he didn't really talk much unless it was some big emergency.  
"Dad,I was wondering about something,"Violet said before she went to bed.  
"What is it?"  
"Are you very thinking about..."she paused.  
"Go on."  
"Are you ever thinking about fighting again?"  
"Unless I have to,no."  
"Oh. Good."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want you to fight anymore. And I hated for Trowa to do such a thing. But I guess in the end,you were right. And because of this,you really have protected this family. And I thank you for that."  
He put his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for thinking I had done the right thing. I was just about to say that Trowa and I were bothing making fools out of ourselves. But I guess I was wrong."  
"How is Trowa,that is,if you don't mind me asking?"  
He smiled. "No,it's alright. He's doing just fine."  
"I feel really stupid about what the way I've been acting."  
"Why is that?"  
"I guess I kind of hurt Trowa's feeling a little bit. Can I go apologize?"  
"I think you should wait until tomorrow morning. I want you to get some sleep."  
She gave him a sheepish smiled. "But what about you?"  
"Don't worry about me alright? I've got a little paperwork."  
"I wish you didn't have to do that stupid paperwork."  
"Me neither,but that's a part of life Violet."  
"You're right. 'Night dad."  
"Goodnight Violet."She closed her eyes,and went to sleep.  
End of Second Story 


End file.
